


Fate of Oni

by Onidani



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onidani/pseuds/Onidani
Summary: Une jeune Mage, Avelaine, invoque Shuten-Douji et sans le savoir s'engage ainsi dans une inhabituelle Guerre du Saint-Graal. Bien vite, les deux personnages vont se rapprocher, sentimentalement aussi bien que... physiquement, et tisser un lien unique.





	1. Le pacte

Enfin elle mit la main dessus. Cette relique lui permettrait de compléter le rituel d’invocation. Entre ses mains siégait une précieuse boite au couvercle de verre dans laquelle se nichait dans un écrin de velours une flèche d’apparence ancienne.

«Si j’ai bien compris, il semble que ce soit une flêche tachée du sang d’un démon...»

Elle regarda de plus près et vit effectivement quelques vieilles traces qu’on aurait pu prendre pour de la rouille. Evidemment il est difficile de juger de l’authenticité d’une telle curiosité.

«Tant pis», se dit-elle, «Nous verrons bien si ça fonctionne ou non.»

Elle mis la boîte dans son sac et s’empressa de rentrer chez elle. Personne n’était présent au manoir familial, sauf la sympathique domestique, Delphine, et ceci l’enchantait. Pas de salutations ennuyeuses, pas de remarques désobligeantes, pas de lourdeurs inutiles. Ce n’est pas un hasard si elle avait quitté ce cocon familial poussiéreux quand elle commençait ses études de lettres. Le bon côté des choses, c’est que cette famille riche a des tendances orientalistes depuis le XIXème et on y trouve une collection impressionnante de vieux objets dégotés en Asie et au Moyen-Orient au gré des voyages successifs entrepris par ses parents, grands-parents et autres ancêtres avant eux. Ainsi, elle repassait au manoir une fois de temps en temps, à des horaires où elle serait moins susceptible de croiser ses parents relativement nocifs. C’est de cette manière qu’elle mis la main une semaine auparavant sur un vieux rouleau ésotérique japonais dans lequel elle pu déchiffrer ce qui semble être un rituel d’invocation.

En vérité, secrètement, elle étudiait depuis plusieurs années les différents types de magie pratiquées en orient. D’abord ce n’était qu’un petit passe-temps pour satisfaire ses besoin de fantaisie dans un monde fort ennuyeux, mais lorsqu’elle commença à lancer avec succès ses premiers sortilèges, tout un autre monde s’ouvrait à elle. Bien vite, la surprise et l’effroi firent place à l’excitation. C’est ainsi qu’elle s’amusait à tester tout ce qui lui passait par la main. Des fois ça ne marchait pas, d’autres fois elle sentit qu’elle allait trop loin et que ce qu’elle faisait la dépassait. Fort heureusement elle avait la sagesse de s’arrêter dès qu’elle sentait sa chance tourner.

Cette fois-ci cependant elle avait une intuition très positive conçernant cette invocation. Elle voulait aller jusqu’au bout et voir où cela mènerait. Le rituel demande l’usage d’une relique liée à ce que l’on souhaite invoquer. Cette flêche semble être une bonne candidate, en espérant qu’elle soit authentique. Bien sûr invoquer un démon semble terrifiant mais le rouleau suggère que l’être invoqué sera au service de son invocateur. Dans le doute, elle connaissait quelques mantras capables de repousser les démons. Elle avait maintenant suffisemment confiance en ses capacités pour que la curiosité dépasse l’appréhension.

Le trajet lui semblait être passé en un clin d’oeil. Rouge, en sueur, et légèrement tremblante, elle s’engouffra dans son appartement, dont l’essentiel du mobilier consistait en des entassements de vieux livres. Elle avait déjà commencé les préparatifs dans sa chambre, dont elle avait déblayé le centre pour laisser place à tout le matériel nécessaire pour l’invocation.

Elle avait finalement tout ce dont elle avait besoin et se dit que le moment était finalement venu.

Elle se dirigea tout d’abord vers le réfrigérateur d’où elle sortit un pot contenant un liquide d’un rouge profond. Avec un pinceau, elle se mit à délicatement tracer une figure au sol avec le liquide.

«Ce n’est pas très vegan, mais...», dit-elle doucement en traçant un cercle.

En effet, le rituel indiquait que l’utilisation de sang de boeuf était nécessaire.

«Encore heureux qu’il ne s’agisse pas de sang humain, quoique si ça avait été le cas, j’aurai sans doute fait don de ma personne...», pensa-elle.

Le pentagramme écarlate terminé, elle pris une boite entre ses mains d’où elle sortit toute sorte d’os, et elle commança à les positionner sur le cercle d’invocation.

«Ou bien ce démon adore les boeufs, ou alors il a quelque chose contre eux... Attends peut-être que c’en est un lui-même ?..» marmonnait-elle en manipulant les os, tout en vérifiant régulièrement sur le rouleau si elle faisait les choses comme il faut.

Ceci fait elle termina l’autel en plaçant en son centre la flêche ensanglantée, et autour, une coupe de saké remplie à ras-bord et une autre coupe contenant divers fruits.

«Ca, c’est sûr, c’est quelque chose que le démon apprécie !», conclut-elle.

Elle s’installa ensuite à genoux devant son installation, faisant face au rouleau disposé à terre, accompagné d’une petite note indiquant la bonne prononciation pour l’incantation. En effet, l’incantation était écrite en japonais et elle n’était qu’une nocive.

Ainsi commença-t-elle à réciter la longue et complexe invocation. Au fur et à mesure qu’elle progressait, le pentagramme se mit à luir doucement et l’air se chargea d’électricité. «Ca fonctionne !», se dit-elle mentalement, fière d’être capable de créer un tel exploit. Elle regagna vite son sérieux cependant ; il ne fallait pas casser le rythme.

L’incantation terminée, il y eut un moment de flottement, comme si tout était à l’équilibre entre revenir au néant ou faire naître quelque chose. Soudain l’énergie accumulée dans la pièce s’effondra en un point juste au dessus des coupes placées au centre, et jaillit en tout sens, à la manière d’une explosion.

Une grand figure brillante en sortit et l’instant suivant la luminosité redevint normale, à la différence près que face à la jeune femme flottait en l’air une gigantesque gourde lègèrement luisante en forme de calebasse. Il lui fallut lever les yeux pour remarquer la créature assise dessus. Elle avait l’apparence d’une jeune femme aux traits très fins et délicats. Ses cheveux d’une profonde couleur violette formaient un carré devant et étaient ramenés en queue de cheval derrière. Ce qui était moins ordinaire en revanche, c’était sa tenue très légère mais néanmois très colorée et ornée de jolis motifs et de breloques, et bien entendu, les deux grandes cornes colorées qui sortaient de son front.

«Gyahahaha ! J’ai réussi !», éclata-t-elle. «Moi, Avelaine Calandre Marcheterre, ai réussi à t’invoquer dans notre plan !», poursuivait-elle de manière théâtrale, la bras tendu vers la démone. Elle se rendit alors compte qu’un glyphe rouge avait apparu sur sa main, comme tatoué. «Tiens c’est nouveau ça... Bref, quoiqu’il en soit», reprit-elle, «Maintenant que je me suis présentée, pourrais-je m’enquérir du nom de la magnifique créature que vous êtes ?»

La créature en question descendit doucement, semblant flotter en l’air, pour rejoindre le sol. L’accompagnait dans son mouvement une grande masse hérissée de picots, dont la couleur, rose bonbon, contrastait avec le caractère intimidant de l’arme. Elle prit alors la parole, d’une voix lente, monocorde mais enjôleuse :

«Ufufu... Je ne m’attendais pas à être courtisée par ma maîtresse à mon arrivée... Intéressant !.. Je te remercie de m’avoir invoquée, humaine, mais saches que je suis Shuten-Douji, _Dharmapala_ parmis les onis, héroïne de mon peuple. En tant que telle, je ne puis m’allier à une humaine telle que toi. Pas trop déçue ?...

-Si, un peu, pour être honnête. Il est rare que je sois en si bonne compagnie. Il se trouve que je suis une humaine qui sort des sentiers battus. Je suis une étrangeté parmis eux, et j’avoue ne comprendre que très peu mes congénères. Je me sens plus proches de créatures libres et puissantes telles que vous.

-Oooh ? Une excentrique, n’est-ce pas ? Décidément tu es intéressante comme humaine... Mon nom ne te dis donc rien ?..

-Si, bien sûr. Un démon légendaire du folklore japonais, très puissant, mais néanmoins défait de manière que je trouve personnellement lâche, par le héros Minamoto-no-Raikou.» Shuten eu un frisson à la mention de ce nom. «D’autant plus lâche que les onis, aussi redoutés soient-ils, sont réputés pour leur grande honnêteté.

-Ufufu, c’est vrai, nous autres onis valuons en effet l’honnêteté et... comment dirais-je... le franc-jeu», s’enorgueillit-elle. Shuten s’assit alors et porta la coupe de saké à ses lèvres pour en boire la liqueur qu’elle contenait. Son corps, fin et leste, ses gestes d’une grande souplesse et son parler particulier lui donnaient un air serpentin. Elle lâcha alors plus sérieusement : «Très bien humaine... Peut-être que je peux entrevoir une éventuelle alliance avec toi... Tu sembles avoir un regard plus neutre sur les évènements que la plupart des humains, et aussi, je ne perçois aucune peur en toi. Je décèle quelque chose de monstrueux en toi, et, comme je m’y retrouve, étrangement je t’apprécie... Qu’aurais-tu à offrir en échange à une fière _Dharmapala_ telle que moi ?

-Je ne peux ignorer votre statut de _Dharmapala_. Aussi je ne puis qu’offrir ma dévotion fidèle. Cela peut paraître étrange venant d’une humaine, mais cela fait longtemps que j’ai rejeté mon humanité. Les humains me dégoûtent. Vous êtes comme une lumière au milieu des ténèbres, une lueur d’excitation au milieu de l’ennui... J’ai longtemps rêvé d’être enlevée par des beaux démons et des créatures fantastiques, qui m’emporteraient loin de ce monde pourri. Votre rôle en tant qu’héroïne est d’assurer la prospérité et la protection de votre peuple si je comprends bien, et je veux vous y aider. Je veux vous aider à reconstruire votre royaume perdu. Mes connaissances et mes pouvoirs sont entièrement à votre disposition. Et si vous désirez quelque chose de plus, disons, terre-à-terre, chez mes parents il y a une grande collection de diverses antiquité orientales. Peut-être y trouverez vous des objets intéressants...

-Quelle étrange humaine tu fais. Ufufu, décidement je t’aime bien... Soit, tu es désormais ma première, et, ufufu, très inattendue alliée en tant que _Dharmapala_. Moi, Shuten Douji, de la classe _Caster_, et justicière oni, accepte le contrat qui nous lie. Tu es maintenant ma _Master_, et moi ta _Servant_. Ou est-ce plutôt le contraire ? Ufufufu... Quoiqu’il en soit nous voilà partenaires d’infortune...» Et elle termina cul-sec la coupe de saké offerte par sa nouvelle alliée, à maîtresse et servante.

«_Caster_ ? _Master_ ? _Servant_ ? Voilà de curieux anglissismes inattendus. Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ?» demanda innocemment Avelaine.

«Ah lààà ?.. Tu n’es donc pas au courant ? Décidement nous allons de suprises en surprises. On ne s’ennuie jamais avec toi, ufufu... Je t’expliquerai les détails, mais d’abord...» Soudainement, Avelaine sentit une chose bondir sur son épaule, puis sauter encore, ou plutôt voleter vers l’épaule de Shuten. Il s’agissait une sorte de minuscule renard pâle dont la queue se séparait en deux. La petite créature fixait Avelaine d’un regard perçant mais non dénué de curiosité. «Mais d’abord», reprit Shuten, «allons ailleurs. Cet endroit est poussiéreux et sens la _vieille vache. _Ce n’est guère l’endroit convenant à une personne de ma classe... Toi qui te veut l’alliée des onis, connaitrais-tu un endroit où je puisse goûter les meilleurs alcools et observer de _délicieux_ jeunes humains s’enjailler ?..

-Je suis contente que vous me demandiez. Voilà une première mission qui me sied. Je connais un petit bar très discret et cozy qui je suis sûr, vous apportera satisfaction. Mais sinon, quelle est cette mignonne créature qui vous accompagne ?

-Haku est son nom. Disons que c’est une sorte de, ahem, mascotte... De fait, c’est un simple familier», répondit-elle, le regard étonnament évitant. «Allons donc à ce bar, et si je juge tes goûts en matière d’alcool à la hauteur de ma divine grâce, alors tu sauras tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir... Ufufufu...» Et elle sortit de la pièce, suivie par une Avelaine à la fois surprise et heureuse d’avoir invoqué avec succès une démone aussi fascinante et belle. Elle ne savait pas trop dans quoi elle s’engouffrait, mais elle y allait quand-même. Tout le reste dans sa vie et dans ce monde était de toute façon d’un ennui mortel...

Juste avant de sortir de l’appartement, Avelaine demanda :

«Par contre, ne risquez-vous pas d’attirer l’attention dehors ?..

-Ah oui c’est vrai.»

Shuten fit alors un vague geste et sa tenue se transforma instantanément en une tenue plus moderne et urbaine, avec _crop-top_, short, leggings, baskets et quelques accessoires comme des bracelets dorés et sobre ras-de-cou noir. Aussi ses traits démoniaque -cornes, oreilles pointues- furent aussitôt dissimulées.

«Oooh encore un très bon sens du style», fit Avelaine. «Vous recevez les magazines de modes modernes là d’où vous venez ?», dit-elle en pointant les reste du cercles d’invocation.

«Ufufufu, on peut dire ça comme ça...», répondit Shuten avec malice. «Un esprit héroïque tel que moi se doit d’avoir le minimum de connaissances pour briller à n’importe quelle époque...»

Et elle sortit. Après avoir fait quelques pas elle se retourna et ajouta : «Au fait, tu peux me tutoyer. Ne soyons pas si formels entre nous, mignonne maîtresse...» Et elle se remit en marche. Rouge comme une pivoine et le sourire niais, Avelaine suivit le pas en répliquant : «Dans ce cas, heu, ahem, appelles-moi Ava !

-Ava... Ufufu, d’accord, Ava.»

Le trajet fut quelque peu agité, ceci dû à une Shuten excitée de découvrir une nouvelle ville et à vrai dire un nouveau pays. Elle prenait souvent Ava par le bras pour l’amener avec elle voir un chose qui l’intriguait. Shuten prenait beaucoup de plaisir à taquiner et embarasser Ava, laquelle ne pouvait répondre que par plus de rougissements, ce que ne put que remarquer la démone avec beaucoup d’amusement. Finalement, elles arrivèrent au bar en question. C’était un bar à tapas dont la décoration et le mobilier inspirait surtout le confort. Aussi il y avait relativement peu de monde, à la grande joie de Ava, qui détestait la foule et le bruit, et qui avait donc trouvé en ce bar un refuge agréable les rares fois où elle sortait de son antre. Au fond du bar se trouvait une salle dont l’éclairage tamisé et l’installation encore plus confortable que le reste du bar apportait une certaine intimité, et c’est bien entendu ici qu’elles s’installèrent.

Le serveur arriva leur déposer les cartes et salua Ava au passage, étant une habituée.

«Plutôt mignon le serveur... Très à mon goût», chuchota Shuten dans l’oreille de sa maîtresse.

«Je l’apprécie beaucoup aussi, mais hélas je ne crois pas que nous soyons son style de personnes.

-Oooh je vois. Heureusement, je suis déjà fort bien accompagnée. Ufufufu...», répondit Shuten en se collant à une Ava rougissante, de manière à ce qu’elles puissent choisir ensemble sur la même carte.

«Et si tu choisissais pour moi, hmm ?», proposa Shuten.

«O-On peut faire ça ! Aloooors... Ah tiens j’aurais bien envie de te faire essayer ce cocktail. Il est plutôt sucré cependant.

-Ca ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire...

-Et, hm, toi, est-ce que tu veux choisir pour moi ?

-Ufufu, avec plaisir. Voyons ça...», dit Shuten en se penchant d’avantage vers Ava. «Celui-ci te ressemble. A la fois sucré, acidulé et étonnament fort... Délicieux.»

«Oh oh, finalement tu as décidé que je serais ton goûter ?», répondit Ava du tac au tac.

«Ufufufu... Heureusement pour toi que je suis une Dharmapala avec des principes, n’est-ce pas ?»

Écarlate mais déterminée, Ava se tourna vers Shuten, fit une pause, et déclara :

«Mais, ahem, tu sais, t-tu peux toujours me dévorer d’une autre façon !..»

Elle tourna instinctivement la tête ailleurs et attendit la réaction de Shuten, qui ne tarda pas. De sa main, elle ramena le visage d’Ava dans sa direction, écarta une mèche blonde qui barrait le passage, puis elle l’embrassa langoureusement, chose à laquelle répondit favorablement Ava en y mettant du sien. «Elle a le goût du meilleur saké du monde.», songea Ava, un plaisir sensuel lui traversant le corps de la tête au pieds. Le serveur était arrivé au même moment mais assistant au spectacle il sourit doucement et se détourna pour s’occuper d’autres clients.

«Ah là là, ce n’est pas raisonnable de la part d’une héroïne divine comme moi», dit Shuten après que leurs lèvres se soient séparées, «mais tu titilles trop mon naturel, qui ne peut que ressurgir... Ufufufu, tu me plais tu sais ?..», ajoutait-elle alors que ses mains esseraient toujours le visage d’Ava.

-Woah... j’ai cru le comprendre. Le sentiment est réciproque mais tu as dû le remarquer, ahahah...» répondit Ava, qui l’embrassa à nouveau juste après.

Elle était aux anges. Dans la même journée elle avait invoqué une démone magnifique, pactisé avec elle et maintenant elles s’embrassaient dans le meilleur bar de la ville. Elle reçevait en quelques heures plus de bonheur que toute ces dernières années réunies. «Que va-t-il se passer de si mauvais pour compenser ?..», ne put-elle s’empêcher de penser.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent de nouveau, laissant Ava observer une Shuten arborant une expression mêlant amusement et excitation.

«Ufufu... on ne peut pas dire que tu manques d’audace, n’est-ce pas ? J’aime cet état d’esprit...», dit-elle.

Le serveur réapparut ensuite leur demander si elles avaient choisi et ces dernières lui énoncèrent leur choix.

«Aaah ! Excellents choix ! Je vous ramène ça !», leur dit-il.

«Oh, et une assiette de fromages aussi, s’il-vous plaît !», ajouta précipitemment Ava.

«Ok ça marche !», répliqua-t-il avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision.

«Je me suis dit que aimerais découvrir quelques spécialités culinaires locales.», précisa-t-elle à Shuten.

«Il est vrai que ce pays me change du Japon. Aaah, voyager est très excitant. Il y a tant de nouvelles choses à expérimenter et... de nouvelles rencontres à faire, ufufu. Une chance que j’ai été invoquée dans ce charmant pays.», répondit Shuten, qui ajouta après une pause : «Hmm, cela me semble assez inhabituel cependant...

-Comment ça ?

-Tu dois déjà avoir entendu parler du Saint-Graal, n’est-ce pas ?

-La coupe qui a recueilli le sang du Christ ? Mais quel rapport ?

-J’y viens belle ange. Ufufu, cette coupe serait parfaite pour boire de l’alcool... Mais ce n’est pas vraiment de cet objet dont je veux parler... Au cours de l’Histoire, il y a eu en fait beaucoup de Graals très différents. Celui dont je parle est une fontaine magique qui permet d’exaucer n’importe quel souhait. C’est spécialement pour mettre la main sur ce dernier que nous, _Servants_, sommes invoqués.»

Ava n’en revenait pas. Tout était de plus en plus surréaliste. Elle balbutia :

«J-je n’en savais rien du tout. Mais c’est formidable ! Avec ça, rien ne peut nous arrêter pour créer notre paradis !

-Ufufufu, tu es adorable mais si naïve... C’est vrai, si nous mettions la main sur le Graal, ma mission de _Dharmapala_ serait une réussite, probablement... Mais saches qu’il y a en principe d’autres _Servants_, également à la recherche du Graal, et qu’il nous faudra affronter...

-Attends, attends, comment es-tu sûre que ton rôle cette fois est de trouver ce Graal ? Tu ne peux pas être invoquée pour autre chose ?

-Je peux être invoquée pour d’autres raisons, mais mon existence est liée précisément à ce Graal. Il est la source de l’énergie magique nécessaire pour me faire apparaître sous la forme de l’esprit héroïque que tu as sous les yeux. La marque rouge sur ta main est la preuve de ce lien... Notre existence en tant que _Master_ et _Servant_ dépend du Graal.»

Ava, sans même avoir encore bu une goutte d’alcool, commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne avec toutes ces nouvelles informations se bousculant dans son esprit. Mais ce malaise était mêlé à plus d’excitation qu’elle n’en avait jamais ressenti dans sa vie. Fort heureusement, histoire de souffler un peu, le serveur arriva avec la commande. Il déposa lestement les boissons et l’assiette de fromages et repartit en chantonnant.

Shuten, indefectiblement calme et mesurée, se délectait des réactions d’Ava au fur et à mesure qu’elle exposait toute l’étendue de l’affaire. Elle leva son verre en direction d’Ava et s’exclama :

«Au Graal !.. Et à notre quête, _Onigashima_, le paradis des onis ! _Kanpai_ !

-_Kanpai_ !», dit Ava en trinquant.

Elles dégustèrent leur cocktail, affichant une expression de contentement, y compris Ava, aussi chamboulée soit-elle par toutes ces révélations.

«Aaah, délicieux...», dit Shuten avec déléctation, «Tu as en tout point bon goût, ma Maîtresse, ufufufu...

-Tu n’es pas en reste, ahah... Ce cocktail est vraiment très bon. Je n’avais pas encore eu l’occasion de le tester. Il ne m’a jamais attiré de base, et je dois dire que c’était dommage.

-Oooh ? Puis-je goûter, Maîtresse ?

-Ah oui, bien sûr !», répondit Ava en poussant son verre.

Shuten se colla à Ava et demanda :

«Fais-moi boire...»

Légèrement tremblante d’excitation, Ava porta son verre aux lèvres de Shuten, qui prit quelques gorgées du brevage. Le verre reposé sur la table, elles s’embrassèrent de nouveau. Ava ne se lassait pas le moins du monde de la douce sensation chaude et agréable qui envahissait ses entrailles.

Emplies de satisfaction, un peu débraillées, elles se remirent à boire tranquillement, l’une contre l’autre, profitant du calme et de tout le confort de la pièce.

«Comme tu as déjà été invoquée, sais-tu où ce trouve notre Graal ?», demanda une Ava étalée sur la banquette au milieu de plusieurs coussins.

Shuten, reposant sur une épaule d’Ava, répondit en contemplant son verre à pied :

«Aaah oui, on allait y venir avant que... Fufu... D’ordinaire, il serait au Japon. D’après ce que je sais de ma dernière invocation, c’est sur ma terre natale que tout ce rituel a été crée...

-Pour quelles raisons t’avait-on invoquée à l’époque ?

-Bien que j’ai été invoquée en utilisant le rituel lié au Graal, mon but n’était pas de le trouver. Il s’agissait de réparer des anomalies liées au rituel et au calice lui-même, pour le peu que j’ai compris. Bien d’autres _Servants_ ont été invoqués dans le même but. Je n’étais pas la plus impliquée d’entre eux. C’était surtout l’occasion pour moi de pouvoir profiter à nouveaux des plaisirs terrestres... Aaaah, c’était amusant... Mon _Master_ se montrait assez compréhensif et était généreux avec la pauvre oni que je suis. Tu me fais penser un peu à lui d’ailleurs... Mais toi, tu es une perle rare tu sais. Ufufu, une humaine très étrange... Humaine, et pourtant très oni. Tu me rappelle tant de souvenirs... Ah là, c’est peut-être pour ça que je t’apprécie tellement...»

Après cette tirade, le visage plus mélancolique qu’à l’accoutumée, Shuten pris une longue gorgée de son cocktail, et resta pensive. Ava pris sa main dans la sienne et déclara doucement mais avec détermination :

«Que cette invocation soit conventionnelle ou non, nous irons au Japon et mettrons la main sur le Graal. Nous ferons renaître ce pays que tu avais fondé sur le mont Ooe et ne permettrons pas aux humains de le saccager à nouveau, comme ils saccagent toujours tout. Nous vivrons ensemble avec tous les autres onis, sans jamais avoir à nous soucier de rien. Mon objectif personnel, c’est ne plus voir cette tristesse dans tes yeux, comme celle que j’ai vu maintenant...»

Shuten se tourna vers Ava, une surprise à peine perceptible se dessinant sur son visage. Elle regada Ava droit dans les yeux, comme cherchant à voir ce qu’il y a derrière, se pencha vers elle, laissant Ava admirer ses magnifiques mais insondables yeux violets et lui répondit :

«Tu me rappelles une personne très précieuse à mes yeux... Aucun humain ne peut souhaiter du bien à un être tel que moi. Es-tu une oni déguisée, Maîtresse ? Depuis le début je sens une énergie familière en toi. Cette énergie m’intrigue et même si tu ressembles à une humaine, j’ai envie de te suivre, d’être avec toi. Peut-être as-tu des ancêtres oni ?..

-Je ne sais pas...», répondit Ava, «Mais ça expliquerait pourquoi je ne me suis jamais sentie proche ou comprise par mes congénères. C’est la première fois que je ressens autant de proximité avec quelqu’un. Si souhaiter ton bonheur fait de moi un être inhumain, alors soit, j’accepte ce cadeau.

-Oooh vraiment ? Accepterais-tu le _cadeau _d’être une oni ?», se rengorgea soudain Shuten. «Sais-tu ce que nous faisions au sommet du mont Ooe ? Les humains nous haïssaient pour ça, ils nous maudissaient et ont fini par nous exterminer. Nous autres onis ne pouvons connaître le bonheur. En tant que créatures ne pouvant que détruire, nous sommes maudites... Souffrir éternellement fait partie de notre nature.

-Shuten, ce n’est pas vrai... Jusqu’à présent ma vie était nulle, et ma rencontre avec toi change tout. En si peu de temps je ne me suis jamais autant approchée du bonheur. La vie est souffrance. Elle est en soi est une malédiction... Mais quant on vit ensemble avec nos semblables, elle peut-être douce, et peut apporter le sentiment de bonheur. Pour moi c’est le plus important. Peu importe si je dois vivre une vie de batailles pour vivre en ta compagnie. Je ne pourrai ressentir que du bonheur à être à tes côtés. Je ne veux plus que notre nature nous soit dictée par des humains. Nous avons autant droit de profiter de ce monde que les autres. Sinon, pourquoi existerions-nous ? N’est-ce pas ce que dirais une _Dharmapala_ ?

-... Sachant toute l’horreur que nous sommes, et tous les crimes que nous avons commis envers les humains, tu voudrais nous rejoindre quand même et nous permettre d’exister ?», répondit Shuten alors qu’elle ensserra doucement le cou de Ava. «As-tu déjà vu l’horreur ? As-tu déjà tué ? Est-ce que cela est dans ta nature d’aimer ce genre de choses ?

-J’ai vu des choses horribles, et dans ma haine pour le genre humain, j’ai tenté d’aimer ça, mais je n’ai pas réussi...», avoua-t-elle en suffoquant un peu et elle ajouta : «Mais il n’empêche que je pense que chaque être a le droit d’être heureux, même celui désigné comme le plus monstrueux. Je ne crois fondamentalement pas au Bien et au Mal.»

Shuten relâcha la pression et se mit à doucement pouffer d’un rire méchant :

«Ufufu... ufufufu... Tu es vraiment naïve, mais soit... La prochaine fois que je faiblis, ce sera à toi de porter ma tenue de _Dharmapala_. Aaah, quel fascinante alliée je me suis faite là. Ni humaine, ni oni. Seulement une sainte naïve, perdue entre les deux mondes. Tu as clairement choisi ton camp, il semble. Je te conseille d’assumer, cependant, et de ne pas venir chouiner quand moi et les autres onis reprendront nos vieilles habitudes... Mais qui sait, peut-être que tu pourrais finir par aimer, toi aussi... Ufufufu...

-Je l’ignore, mais en tout cas, j’ai fait mon choix, et je n’ai qu’une parole. Je n’ai pas l’attrait pour le sang, mais j’ai l’honnêteté et la franchise des onis. Me dérober ferait de moi une moins que rien. Moins que les humains et moins que les onis. Je ne suis plus fidèle qu’à une _Dharmapala_.

-Et moi qu’à une Maîtresse. Contrairement aux apparences, je suis une Servant docile et fidèle. Je n’ai d’autres choix que te faire confiance, mais tu m’as de toute façon convaincue. Je te considère désormais personnellement comme des nôtres.

-C’est un grand honneur de la part de la sainte patronne des onis, un honneur que je respecterai jusqu’à la mort, s’il le faut.

-Ufufufu, alors le pacte est scellé n’est-ce pas ?»

En guise de réponse, Ava pris son verre et le porta doucement à la bouche de Shuten. Cette dernière, comprennant son intention, fit de même avec son propre verre et le porta à la bouche d’Ava. Simultanément elles burent entièrement le contenu des verres.

Le reste de la soirée fut très agréable pour les deux femmes, qui, fêtant leur fraiche alliance indéfectible, burent beaucoup plus que de raison, entre deux morceaux des meilleurs fromages du pays. Lesdits fromages furent plutôt appréciés par Shuten, cependant cette dernière préférait bien plus les alcools, et eut l’occasion d’en tester une certain quantité, au mépris du compte en banque d’Ava, qui de toute façon débordait. Ce fut d’ailleurs l’occasion pour une Ava bien éméchée de parler un peu de son histoire, de sa vie au sein d’une famille riche qui l’a quelque peu délaissée et qui n’a jamais vraiment su l’accepter pour qui elle était.

Ava ne s’était jamais sentie chez elle au sein de cette famille, ni au sein des écoles où elle est allée, ni au sein de l’humanité de manière générale. Elle parlait du fait que la communication a toujours été difficile avec les autres, comme s’ils vivaient dans un plan de réalité différent. Les autres ne la comprennaient pas non plus, et bien vite Ava dût expérimenter le rejet par les autres, les moqueries et les brimades. Cela a fait d’elle une personne très fermée, secrète et recluse. Bien vite, la magie est devenue son refuge, d’autant plus facilement que le manoir de ses parents débordait d’objets ésotériques. Si ses relations avec ses parents étaient plutôt froides, ces derniers avaient l’avantage d’être assez peu présents, voyagant régulièrement pour des durées relativement longues. Quand ils étaient là, Ava les esquivait du mieux qu’elle pouvait, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de subir l’usage du masculin pour la désigner. En effet, Ava avait la particularité d’être une femme transgenre, bien qu’elle déteste ce qualificatif, révélateur des règles que les humains se sont créés et qu’elle trouve au mieux absurdes, au pire très dangereuses. D’ailleurs avec le temps elle trouvait ces règles de plus en plus ridicule et voulait s’en affranchir, rejetant même le vieux jeu de la binarité des genres. Du ton vacillant des personnes ivres, elle dit à Shuten pour plaisanter :

«Oni, ça me va très bien comme genre... Pas d’injonctions nulles, juste... des festins, des orgies et de l’alcool !»

Shuten, alcoolisée et toujours très tactile, l’avait patiemment écoutée, comprenait mieux sa personnalité et comment elle a pu finir par rejeter son humanité. Suivant le vieil adage, elle laissait boire Ava pour mieux apprécier son naturel et juger le fond de sa personne. Satisfaite de ce qu’elle y vit, elle ne put que l’aimer d’avantage. Elle se montrait douce et attentive avec Ava, la pris dans ses bras, et lui caressant le visage lui dit des choses comme :

«Ne t’inquiètes pas, nous autres oni ne jugeons pas les personnes sur de tels critères. Vivre une vie de plaisirs est tout ce qui compte. Pourquoi se limiter, hmm ?..» Avant de l’embrasser passionnément. Ava était si heureuse d’avoir enfin quelqu’un avec qui parler de façon si intime. Elle ne se sentait enfin plus seule.

Habitées par un désir instoppable, elles finirent par sortir du bar d’une démarche plus ou moins certaine, ne manquant pas au passage de draguer gentillement le serveur, qui s’amusait beaucoup lui même de la situation. Il en avait vu d’autres, et décidément, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, il aimait ce métier. Et il faut dire qu’il était effectivement particulièrement beau. C’était toujours agréable de voir ses clients lui rappeler.

Les deux femmes finirent tant bien que mal par arriver à l’appartement d’Ava. Une fois la porte d’entrée refermées, garantissant enfin l’intimité dont elles avaient besoin, elles s’enlacèrent et se caressèrent de tout leur saoûl. La lumière n’étant plus qu’une option, aucune d’entre-elles ne se dérangea pour l’allumer, et c’est en reversant à peu près tout sur leur passage qu’elles finirent par s’effondrer l’une contre l’autre dans le grand lit désordonné d’Ava. Bien vite tout ne fut plus qu’embrouillaminis de bras et de jambes, de corps tremblants d’excitations et de couvertures et vêtements en tout sens. Le tout était ponctué des petits rires de Shuten et des gémissement, presque des supplications, d’Ava, alors que sa partenaire explorait son corps de ses mains et de sa bouche, ne se privant pas de la mordiller régulièrement, pour leur plus grand plaisir mutuel. Ava demandait régulièrement si Shuten, qui avait retrouvé sa forme d’origine, était d’accord pour être touchée ici ou là. Cette dernière finit par soupirer :

«Ufufufu, tu peux me toucher où tu veux. Je suis toute à toi, ma maîtresse...

-T-tu peux aussi m-me toucher n’importe où. Je n’ai plus de limites. Je suis t-tellement à l’aise av- unff...», fut-elle interrompue alors que la main de Shuten passait entre ses jambes, caressant au passage tout ce qui s’y trouvait et réveillant chez Ava des sensations qu’elle n’avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Encouragée pat la réaction positive d’Ava, Shuten, se sentant libérée de toute contrainte, continua d’explorer le corps d’Ava tout en passant régulièrement la main sur ses parties les plus sensibles. Bouillonnante de désir pour la faible créature qu’elle avait désormais en son pouvoir, elle prit un malin plaisir à mordre les quelques os qui ressortaient sous la peau d’Ava. Ses côtes, ses hanches, ses épaules... Shuten voulait tout d’elle. Elle voulait entièrement la dévorer ou plutôt la boire comme le meilleur saké qu’elle n’aurait jamais bu. Peu d’êtres en ce monde créaient autant d’exhaltation en elle. Se frottant au corps fin, mais étonnament athlétique, et tremblant de sa partenaire, un plaisir au potentiel immense, tel un océan qui déborderait, grandissait en elle, instoppable.

Ecouragée par une Ava dont le désir, tel un incendie, dévorait la raison, bien vite Shuten fit de l’entre-jambe de sa partenaire son terrain de jeu privilégié.

«Tu aimes quand je caresse là, n’est-ce pas ?..» murmura Shuten à l’oreille d’Ava.

«O-Oui... Hnn...» soupira cette dernière.

Shuten prit alors l’initiative d’aller caresser avec plus d’insistance entre ses fesses, ce qui lui arracha quelques petits cris. Satisfaite, Shuten, ne manquant pas de laisser de nouvelles marques de dents au passage, alla se placer entre ses jambes pour étudier d’avantage la question. Ayant compris ce qui plairait à l’instant à Ava, elle continua de caresser cette partie si délicate pour la préparer à un acte plus intense. Ava, gémissante et tremblante finit par bredouiller :

«Hnn.. Je dois avoir... Uh... Du lubrifiant... Q-quelque part... Unf...

-Ufufu... Pas besoin, jolie maîtresse. N’oublie pas que je suis aussi une mage...

-Uh ?..»

Du néant Shuten sortit une petit fiole dont elle versa doucement le contenu à la fois sur ses mains et sur Ava elle-même. Elle reprit ensuite son massage, des deux mains, pour que l’ensemble de cette partie du corps soit couverte. Très vite, Ava ressentit une douce et très agréable chaleur emplir son corps, décuplant le plaisir qu’elle prenait jusque là, si bien que les effets délétères de l’alcool ne se firent plus sentir et que le sang commençait à descendre irriguer d’avantage son sexe. Shuten se mit à le caresser doucement et simultanément, elle entra finalement très délicatement en sa partenaire, qui en retira encore plus de plaisir de par l’effet du formidable lubrifiant. Ses compétences d’_Assassin_ refaisant surface, la démone trouva bien vite là où il fallait caresser pour atteindre la prostate, organe promesse d’un intense plaisir. Ainsi elle commença à le masser, et après quelques minutes elle put entendre de nouveaux cris de la part d’Ava. Des cris incontrôlables, qui venaient du coeur, alors qu’un immense plaisir visceral la submergait par vagues à chaque geste osé de Shuten, qui en jouait visiblement. Elle finit par délivrer le coup de grâce, en prenant doucement en bouche le sexe d’Ava, ce qui vint lui ajouter encore en sensations. Tout ce plaisir qui remontait de son ventre et irrigait sa poitrine et sa tête lui fit perdre le souffle, alors que ses expirations irrégulières n’étaient plus que de longs râles, presque des pleurs, souvent entrecoupés de forts gémissements aigus. Les instincts d’oni de Shuten étaient très satisfaits. Elle goûtait la chair de sa partenaire, tandis que sa main explorait ses entrailles, la mettant à sa merci. Quant à Ava, jamais elle n’avait été aussi loin ni n’avait ressenti de plaisir aussi intense, si bien que même si elle était toujours très distraite par des pensées anxieuses, y compris durant le sexe, cette fois-ci sa conscience perdait toute cohérence. Entre les mains de Shuten, ses pensées se dissolvèrent dans l’impossible plaisir qui l’envahissait jusqu’au bout des doigts. Et alors, subitement, elle atteint le pic, et une vague monumentale d’une joussance extrême déferla sur Ava. Une vague à en faire pâlir un Hokusai inspiré, et qui contracta tout son corps, lui coupant la respiration. Elle ne vit plus rien, n’entendit plus rien. Juste un flash immaculé. D’autres vagues plus courtes suivirent, alors qu’Ava, chancelante, les agrémentait de longues complaintes ; le son de la victoire pour Shuten, qui s’en délectait.

Cette dernière cessa son massage, devenu intolérable pour son acolyte, et vint s’installer contre elle et l’embrasser généreusement une fois qu’elle eut repris sa respiration.

Galvanisée par l’euphorie, Ava, d’humeur conquérante, se mit sur Shuten, en lui disant d’un souffle :

«Moi aussi j’ai envie de te faire plaisir.»

Shuten trouva sa maladresse vraiment mignonne, et en contradiction avec ses intentions, clairement d’un autre registre.

«Aaah... Quelle adorable maîtresse j’ai là. Ufufu, ne te retiens pas. Je veux tout de toi...», répondit-elle.

Ava embrassa alors longuement et fougueusement la jolie démone tout en laissant ses mains suivre les courbes délicates de son corps souple. Caressant doucement sa poitrine nue et jouant nonchalament du pouce avec ses tétons, elle fit tout comme Shuten lui avait fait, et n’hésita pas à mordiller ses flancs avec désir. Shuten grogna et taquina Ava :

«Oooh, je vois que tu as des crocs et que tu sais t’en servir. Tu es vraiment une petite démone finalement... Hn...» Ava répondait à sa remarque en mordant un peu plus et plus amoureusement. Elle voulait aussi dévorer la magicienne oni. Ses mains allèrent avidement explorer plus bas, se glissèrent entre ses jambes. Shuten poussa un long soupir, alors que les mains d’Ava caressaient sa vulve douce et humide. Elle continua ainsi un moment, tout en plantant régulièrement ses crocs dans la peau pâle de Shuten, la goûtant de toutes parts. Cette dernière poussait des gémissements lascifs de contentement, et entoura Ava de ses jambes tremblantes d’excitation. Elle en voulait plus. La bouche d’Ava descendit alors petit à petit, ne manquant pas d’embrasser, lécher et mordiller ce qui passerait sur son chemin, jusqu’à finalement se placer entre ses jambes et la prendre en bouche avec une grande joie. Elle prit le temps de trouver ce qui plaisait le plus à Shuten, écoutant ses quelques directives jusqu’à finalement atteindre ce moment où Shuten gémit «Hn, oui, juste là !.. Ha !..». Ava continua un moment alors que les gémissements de la _Servant _se faisaient de plus en plus entendre. Curieuse elle passa un de ses doigts interrogateur près de l’entrée du vagin, chose à laquelle répondit favorablement Shuten, qui poussa un léger cri et pria Ava d’y aller. Elle y mit un premier doigt qu’elle replia en crochet vers le haut et se mit à masser gentiment. Bien vite un second doigts vint rejoindre le premier. Pressés entre ses doigts et sa langue, Ava ne laissa plus d’échappatoir au clitoris de la belle ogresse, qui poussait des gémissements tremblants alors que son corps se contractait régulièrement. Ava garda le rythme. Elle se sentait l’énergie de continuer indéfiniment. Offrir du plaisir à quelqu’un lui en donnait aussi énormément, et sa conscience était ailleurs alors qu’elle donnait tout à sa partenaire. Cette dernière prenait un plaisir monumental et lâchait totalement prise, laissant son esprit atteindre des plans supérieurs de jouissance, ce que quelqu’un comme Ava avait beaucoup de mal à faire. Ne se souciant de rien, bien vite arrivèrent de puissantes ondes de soulagement et de félicité qui lui firent pousser des cris rieurs et euphoriques. Ava, tout à son ouvrage et ne sachant quand s’arrêter, continua jusqu’à ce que Shuten la repousse doucement pour lui signaler qu’il serait inconfortable de continuer.

Les muscles de la mâchoire crispée, les doigts fatigués, mais le sourir triomphant, Ava vint s’allonger contre Shuten et elles s’échangèrent encore plusieurs baisers satisfaits. Shuten, songeuse, lui caressait les cheveux en la regardant dans les yeux affectueusement. Elle se rendait compte qu’elle mettait beaucoup d’espoirs en son inhabituelle _Master_. Depuis leur rencontre elle n’a cessé de suivre son intuition lui disant qu’il y a quelque chose d’intéressant chez cette humaine, quelque chose d’unique et qu’on ne trouve habituellement pas chez les humains. Son énergie magique était particulière aussi. N’importe quel autre mage de son niveau -relativement faible- n’aurait pas réussi à l’invoquer aussi facilement. Surtout sous _cette_ forme. Tant de questions lui traversaient l’esprit, mais bien sûr, elle n’en faisait pas part à Ava., se contentant de l’admirer et d’alimenter encore sa fascination, que cette soirée de plaisirs contribuait grandement à assouvir. Elle n’avais pas autant l’occasion d’être aussi proche d’un autre être, surtout un être qui devrait être répugné par elle, la fuir ou la combattre. Mais c’était Ava.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux et, épuisée après cette longue journée ponctuées d’invocations et de contrats avec un magnifique diable, s’endormit paisiblement. Shuten, quant à elle, médita sur le plaisir tiré de cette nouvelle journée sur Terre, et profitait de chaque minute supplémentaire de tranquillité, avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent. Cette quête serait difficile. La jeune et naïve Ava n’avait pas idée à quel point...


	2. L'épreuve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava et Shuten mettent en place leur stratégie visant à remporter la guerre, toutefois jusqu'à ce que leur premier ennemi, implacable, ne menace ce dessein.

Le matin eut le temps d’arriver et de repartir avant que Ava ne daigne paresseusement ouvrir les yeux. Se lever le matin a toujours été une terrible épreuve pour elle et sa tendance à se rendormir plusieurs fois avant d’avoir la motivation nécessaire pour se mettre finalement debout. Bien entendu son premier réflexe était de partir à la recherche de son téléphone. Elle dût se trainer loin du lit pour finalement mettre la main dessus, celui-ci étant resté dans une jolie pochette en vinyle, qu’Ava avait l’habitude de prendre lors des petites soirées entre amis... et plus qu’amis. Il était 13h36. «Encore une journée ordinaire...», se dit-elle, avant de soudain se rappeler de toute l’aventure d’hier en regardant les arabesques rouges tracées sur sa main droite.

Cherchant alors du regard sa douce démone, elle vit Haku se promener sur une grosse pile de livres, tel Godzilla sur des gratte-ciels de papier. Dès lors que le regard d’Ava se posa sur lui, il tourna doucement la tête vers elle et la fixa de ses grands yeux noirs et inexpressifs, contrastant avec sa courte fourrure blanchâtre et phosphorescente qui lui donnait un air spectral. Soudainement, Shuten se matérialisa dans le champ de vision d’Ava, confirmant définitivement que les évènements de la veille n’étaient pas qu’un rêve anormalement long et compliqué. Cela ne changeait rien à la complexité de ces évènements. Ils constituaient cependant des épreuves moins difficiles à traverser avec un être aussi hédoniste et en apparence insouciant que Shuten-Douji. Cette dernière dit joyeusement :

«Bonjour à toi, jeune et si jolie, si juteuse maîtresse !»

«Bonjour, Shuten !..» voulu répondre Ava en y mettant autant d’affection que possible. Finalement cette déclamation sonna beaucoup plus emprunt de lascivité que voulu. Shuten ne put retenir son sérieux et gloussa goguenardement à cette réponse.

«Ah là là, déjà si en forme dès le matin maîtresse ? Quelle fougue !..», ajouta-t-elle. Ava combla la distance qui les séparait, attrapa délicatement Shuten à la taille, et dit joyeusement avec une confiance en elle qu’elle ne se connaissait pas :

«Moi ? Je suis toujours en forme, surtout pour toi.

-Hmmm, je vois que tu sais être convainquante…»

Ava déposa un baiser sur les lèvres roses de Shuten et répondit fièrement :

«N’est-ce pas ?.. Cependant ce ne serait pas raisonnable de fournir dès le début de la journée autant d’effort qu’hier…», objectait-elle finalement. «Nous avons beaucoup à faire après tout, n’est-ce pas ?.. D’ailleurs, où étais-tu passée ?

-C’est vrai. Je n’ai pas oublié ma mission.», répondit Shuten, soudain bien sérieuse, ou en tout cas autant qu’elle puisse le paraître. «J’étais occupée à mettre en place une barrière, au cas où d’autres Servants ou leurs Masters voudraient s’en prendre à nous, et spécifiquement à toi.»

Ce fait ramena soudainement Ava à la réalité. A en croire Shuten, elle n’était pas la seule personne dans cette situation, et ces autres Masters, animés par la même mission de mettre la main sur le Saint Graal, ne sont pas à considérer comme des alliés, bien au contraire… Beaucoup de questions lui traversaient l’esprit au sujet de cette quête, désormais commune à elle et à sa charismatique Servant. A peine réveillée, en pleine confusion, elle récapitula :

«Donc si je comprends bien, il y d’autres couples Servants et Masters à la recherche du Graal et nous risquons donc de devoir les affronter, c’est bien ça ?»

Shuten resta silencieuse un instant, s’assit, servit du saké dans la coupelle du rituel, et finit par répondre :

«Plus que risquer, nous devrons abolument tous les vaincre. Cela fait partie des conditions pour obtenir le Graal.» Et elle tendit la coupelle à Ava, que cette dernière, un peu sonnée, prit machinalement entre ses doigts. Ava avait soudainement ressenti une certaine panique, mais elle se rappelait de ses engagements auprès de la _Dharmapala_, ce qui lui évita de se rouler en boule dans un coin, en pleurs, en se répétant à quel point elle a été stupide de se lancer dans cette invocation. A la vue de Shuten et au rappel du monde parfait que lui apporterait le Graal, elle restait à flot. Elle reprit donc son questionnement :

«Les vaincre signifie... les tuer, c’est ça ?»

«Fufu... Tu as peur, Maîtresse. Je le sens... En principe, seul les _Servants_ ont besoin de mourir. Voit cela comme une sorte de sacrifice pour invoquer le Graal. Malheureusement dans les faits, bon nombres de _Servants_ ont besoin de leur Master pour exister... Et comme les _Servants_ sont très forts, et les Masters faibles en compraison... Tu sais ce que cela signifie n’est-ce pas ?..

-Les Masters sont les cibles privilégiées...

-Tout à fait. Mais rassure-toi, Maîtresse... Ma classe est l’une des meilleures. Nous avons accès à des outils que les autres n’ont pas.

-Ta classe ? _Caster_, c’est ça ?

-En effet. Aaah, tu es si intelligente Maîtresse...» Impossible de savoir si c’était une moquerie ou bien si elle était sérieuse. Shuten parlait toujours lentement et avec mesure. Il était difficile de savoir ce qu’elle pensait vraiment.

«Il y a donc un système de classe.», poursuivi Ava, «Comme dans Donjons et Dragons ?

-J’ignore ce qu’est Donjons et Dragons, Maîtresse, mais en effet le rituel induit qu’un représentant de chacune des classes soit invoqué : _Saber, Lancer, Archer, Caster, Rider, Assassin _et _Berserker_.

-Nous avons donc six paires d’adversaires...

-En effet... Mais comme je l’ai dit, nous sommes avantagées. Nous devrons juste faire particulièrement attention à _Saber_ et à _Berserker_. Ce sont les deux classes les plus dangereuses, et encore plus pour nous. Mais rassure-toi Maîtresse, il m’est venu une idée...

-Quelle est-elle ?

-Ma classe, _Caster_, signifie que je suis une mage, et comme n’importe quel mage assezpuissant, je peux moi-même invoquer des _Servants._», annonça fièrement Shuten.

A chaque nouvelle réponse à ses questions, Ava prenait machinalement une gorgée de saké. Déjà, le délicieux alcool qu’avait fait couler Shuten dans la coupe lui montait doucement à la tête, et petit à petit, la peur laissait place à son enthousiasme initial ; celui qu’elle avait ressenti la veille, dès l’instant où elle avait prononcé la dernière syllabe de son invocation. Cet enthousiasme se rapprochait plutôt de l’excitation procurée par le danger ô combien mystérieusement attractif d’une chute libre. La vie d’Ava avait en effet prit des allure de montagnes russes ces dernières heures. Tout allait si vite...

«C’est une idée brillante,» finit-elle par répondre, la coupe de sake entièrement bue. Elle ajouta :

«J’imagine que rien n’interdit à une _Master_ d’invoquer aussi d’autres _Servants_ n’est-ce pas ?

-Bien entendu !.. Mais fais attention à ménager ta dépense en mana. Je ne voudrais pas que mon adorable Maîtresse meure d’épuisement.

-Aucun problème ! Je déborde d’énergie en ce moment.» tenta de se convaincre Ava, avec un relatif succès, l’alcool aidant. «Notre prochain objectif est donc de nous faire notre propre armée de _Servants. _C’est vraiment excitant !

-Fufu, quel enthousiasme en effet !..» répondit Shuten en se servant du saké. Sentant qu’Ava allait bientôt exploser en nouvelles questions, elle prit les devants et poursuivit :

«Tout d’abord, je compte invoquer l’une des plus puissantes alliées que l’on puisse avoir, mon amie de toujours : Ibaraki-Douji, la cheffe des onis du mont Ooe.

-Cela paraît plutôt logique. J’ai hâte de la rencontrer !

-En es-tu bien certaine, sachant qu’elle te jugera sans doute plus durement que je l’ai fait ?.. Elle n’aime vraiment pas les humains, mais peut-être que comme moi, elle verra ta vraie nature.» dit-elle avec un large sourire dévoilant ses canines acérées. «Rassure-toi, Maîtresse, en tant que _Dharmapala_, elle m’écoutera. Enfin, peut-être. Ufufu...»

Curieusement, Ava avait maintenant l’esprit plus clair, malgré les quelques onces de saké qui lui avaient servi d’unique petit déjeuner. Rengaillardie, Ava se mit debout d’un seul mouvement fluide et, le regard déterminé, s’exclama :

«OK ! Alors on y va !.. Heu, on va où en fait ? De quoi tu as besoin ?

-Hmm, cette invocation ne sera pas possible ici. Il me faut tout d’abord nous rendre au mont Ooe. Il n’y a que là-bas que je pourrai invoquer Ibaraki. Aaah, ce sera comme au bon vieux temps... Et je pourrai te montrer l’endroit où nous, onis, vivions ensemble à l’époque.

-Oh... Ca prendra du temps...» Elle se rassit. «Argh, je suis si impatiente, maintenant ! Est-ce que tu n’aurais pas un moyen de nous téléporter là-bas ou quelque chose de ce goût là ?

-Fufu, je suis certes une magicienne, mais je ne sais pas non plus faire de tels miracles. Si j’étais une _Rider_, cela pourrait se négocier, mais malheureusement la maîtrise des déplacements ne fait pas partie de mes spécialités...

-Hm, nous allons donc devoir prendre l’avion...

-Hooo ! Je sais ce que c’est et pourtant je n’en ai jamais pris un. Je trouve ça très excitant, Maîtresse.

-Moi aussi mais... est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être dangereux ? On ne pourra pas vraiment fuir si, par exemple, des ennemis décident de nous attaquer là haut...

-Rassure-toi, je peux placer une barrière autour de l’avion pour nous défendre. Dès que je ferai de cet avion mon territoire, cela limitera beaucoup la capacité de nos ennemis à nous attaquer. Par ailleurs, je n’ai pas ressenti de présence d’autres _Servants_ dans les parages, et je suppose que toi non plus, n’est-ce pas ?

-Heu, en effet, je ne pense pas...

-Crois-moi, tu l’aurais ressenti. Nous devons juste nous méfier d’_Assassin_ pour l’instant. Les _Servants_ de cette classe sont indétectables, en principe... Mais encore une fois, nous avons le dessus. Il ne pourra pas traverser ma barrière mieux que les autres _Servants_...

-Donc une fois dans l’avion et ta barrière en place, nous devrions être tranquilles...», résuma Ava pour se rassurer. Elle poursuivit en saisissant son smartphone :

«Bon, ok, faisons ça. Je vais voir pour les billets...

-LE billet», objecta Shuten. «Je peux me rendre invisible à défaut d’être indétectable.

-OK, ce sera une sécurité supplémentaire je suppose. Au moins, ça me fera économiser un peu...» dit-elle en voyant le prix des billets.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir comparé les principales offres qu’elle avait pu trouver sur Internet, elle se décida à commander un billet pour un vol qui aurait lieu d’ici 3 jours.

«Voilà qui nous laissera du temps pour bien nous préparer... En espérant juste que nos adversaires ne nous retrouvent pas...», dit Ava.

Moqueuse, Shuten ricana comme à son habitude et ajouta : «Tu es si négative, Maîtresse... Je te l’ai dit, nous sommes protégés ici. Je peux te l’assurer. Malgré mon caractère débonnaire, je prends mon rôle de _Dharmapala_ très au sérieux. Et mon rôle de _Servant_ également...»

Elle enroula ses bras autour des épaules d’Ava, et lui demanda doucement à l’oreille : «Tu me fais confiance, n’est-ce pas, Maîtresse ?

-Oui... Pardon, mon intention n’était pas de remettre en cause tes aptitudes. Désolée je suis toujours si anxieuse et...» Elle fut coupée par Shuten qui la silencia en lui mettant la main sur la bouche :

«Shhhh,» lui fit-elle, «Tu t’excuses trop, Maîtresse. Tout va bien...»

Ava en resta effectivement muette, baissa la tête et la releva aussitôt, présentant un sourire timide à la démone, que cette dernière lui rendit.

Après un moment de flottement durant lequel les deux admiraient mutuellement la beauté de leurs yeux, Ava s’exclama soudain :

«Oh mais c’est vrai, je t’avais dit que tu aurais accès à la collection de mes parents, en plus de ma dévotion éternelle bien sûr. Tu y trouveras peut-être des outils magiques intéressants ! Ou alors juste suffisamment jolis pour que tu les gardes. De toute façons ils ne font pas vraiment attention. Ca fait des années que je leur pique des trucs...»

Une lueur d’avidité traversa le regard de Shuten alors qu’elle lui dit ces mots. Visiblement enthousiaste elle répondit :

«Voilà qui est fort plaisant Maîtresse. Il se trouve que j’aime les beaux objets. Alors si en plus ils peuvent être utiles... Mais avant ça...»

Elle se pencha vers son _Master_, et lui murmura : «Finalement nous n’avons pas tellement d’impératifs aujourd’hui, Maîtresse. Nous avons toooute notre journée devant nous. De quoi mettre en pratique la «forme» dont tu te vantais tout à l’heure...

-Ouumf, en effet. Te voir si près de moi me rend toute chose, héhé...», répondit Ava, légèrement ivre et surrexcitée. «Tu as raison. Détendons-nous un peu...» Et elle entraina Shuten dans l’amas entortillé de couvertures qui leur servait de couche. C’est ainsi qu’elles passèrent une bonne partie de l’après-midi à explorer d’avantages leurs corps et les plaisirs que ces derniers pouvaient leur procurer. Tel un grand festin avant la bataille, cet après-midi de luxure renforça leur courage, leur détermination et leur confiance mutuelle, face aux épreuves qu’elles savaient qu’elles devraient surmonter. Ceci était particulièrement vrai pour Ava, qui était encore jeune et expérimentée, quoique talentueuse ; y compris pour le sexe. Shuten n’avait pu que constater cette dernière affirmation, pour sa plus grande joie. Ava était décidément à ses yeux un être singulier et divertissant, et plus elle passait du temps avec cette dernière, plus elle lui faisait confiance.

Après avoir passé l’après-midi à flâner lascivements, s’êtres rafrachies et avoir mangé ce qui se rapprochait autant que possible d’un vrai repas, elles se mirent d’accord pour aller au manoir familial d’Ava le temps de la soirée. Le crépuscule tombait doucement sur la ville, alors qu’elles marchaient dans un silence contemplatif vers leur destination. La ville, très calme, semblait déserte et la lumière orangée du soleil couchant lui donnait une allure onirique. Le manoir de briques rouges de la famille Marcheterre se dressait, surplombant les autres opulentes bâtisses d’un quartier aisé. Sans se donner la peine de signaler sa venue, Ava sortit les clés de la massive porte en bois de la maison, l’ouvrit et les deux s’engouffrèrent dans le vaste hall d’entrée, donnant directement sur le grand escalier menant aux étages supérieurs.

Ava referma la porte derrière elle et rejoint Shuten qui s’était aventurée plus loin dans le hall. Elle prit sa main et entreprit de l’entraîner vers les escaliers, quand une voix douce se fit soudain entendre dans leur dos.

«Bonsoir Avelaine.», dit-elle. La voix appartenait à une grande femme brune, les cheveux ramenés en chignon et portant une adaptation modernisée de la traditionnelle tenue de domestique : une longue robe noire avec un élégant tablier blanc. Des baguettes finement ouvragées maintenaient son chignon en place. «Alors comme ça on profite de l’absence de mes employeurs ?» ajouta-t-elle d’un ton faussement sévère. «Il n’est pas courant que vous invitiez des amis dans la demeure familiale, si je puis me permettre.

-Ah, bonsoir Delphine ! Heu, en effet, ahaha...», bafouilla Ava, «Tu sais ce que c’est, quand le chat n’est pas là...

-Les souris dansent ! Ahahah, je comprends, ce sera notre petit secret.»

On sentait une certaine complicité entre les deux femmes. Ava considérait plus volontiers Delphine comme membre de sa famille que celles et ceux qui étaient assignés par la société à ce rôle.

«Et qui est donc la charmante personne qui t’accompagne ?» demanda Delphine.

«Oh ! Je te présente Shu-» -sa charmante partenaire de crime l’interrompit en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau- «Ahem, Sun ! C’est son nom !», se rattrapa-t-elle de justesse, maudissant sa bêtise.

«Sun. Comme le soleil donc. Très élégant comme prénom. Enchantée, Sun.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi», répondit mielleusement Shuten.

«Je vous prépare un thé avec quelques gâteaux maison ?», proposa Delphine.

«Avec plaisir !», répondit Ava. «Est-ce que tu pourrais nous l’amener au cabinet de curiosités ?

-Bien sûr, mademoiselle. Ce cabinet est décidément l’attraction numéro une de ce manoir, n’est-ce pas ?

-Il faut dire qu’il renferme une belle collection ! J’avais promis à Sun de lui montrer. Ca me fait toujours une bonne raison supplémentaire de venir te voir.

-C’est toujours un plaisir, mademoiselle», dit Delphine, lançant un dernier sourire avant de disparaitre derrière une arcade.

Shuten et Ava entreprirent alors de finalement aller s’installer dans ce fameux cabinet de curiosités, grande fiertés des parents d’Ava, auquel ils accordaient plus d’importance que leur propre enfant, qu’ils semblent avoir toujours vu comme une sorte d’échec, à cause de son caractère excentrique, en plus de sa transidentité. Tout un tas d’objets hétéroclites étaient entreposés dans cette pièce, formant une immense composition cacophonique, mêlant sans ménagement des cultures très différentes. Les derniers rayons de soleil, filtrant à travers les grands vitraux servant de fenêtre à la pièce, étincelaient sur l’empilement d’objets dorés et cuivrés formant une part conséquente de la collection. Shuten était dans son élément, et, ne tenant pas en place, naviga d’antiquité en antiquité, laissant glisser ses doigts sur les surfaces tantôt métalliques tantôt minérales de ces trésors. Ava s’était installée sur une vieille chaise, magnifique travail d’ébénisterie, accordée à une petite table utilisée pour que les invités puissent se désaltérer tout en admirant les bibelots brillants, et observait Shuten, fière d’elle, le sourire en coin. Delphine entra dans la pièce, chargée d’un plateau d’argent sur lequel trônait tasses, théière et coupelle remplie de petits délices gras et sucrés, alors que Shuten revenait du fond de la pièce en dansant, un calice cuivré entre les mains et une couronne posée de travers sur sa tête. Les deux se figèrent alors que se croisèrent leur regard. Après un moment de flottement, Delphine ne put se retenir de se tordre de rire, manquant de peu de renverser son plateau. Elle se reprit, fit un nouveau sourire à Shuten et, sans faire de commentaires, posa le plateau sur la table, juste sous le nez d’Ava, dont la respiration s’était arrêtée quelques instants à la vue de cette scène. Delphine lui fit un clin d’oeil avant de disparaître à nouveau derrière la porte de bois ouvragée du cabinet.

«Je vois que tu as déjà trouvé ton bonheur», fit Ava à Shuten.

«Tout ce qui est dans cette pièce est à mon goût, je dois bien l’admettre. Mais tu restes la plus belle pièce, fufufu...», répondit la démone en s’installant face à sa _Master _et en prenant un biscuit.

A la vue du calice que Shuten venait de poser sur la table, Ava ne put s’empêcher de plaisanter :

«Ca alors ! Qui aurait cru que le Graal était ici depuis le début. Bon, mission accomplie je suppose !»

Shuten rit avant de lui répondre en jouant avec le calice entre ses doigts :

«Aaah si seulement les choses étaient si simples... Cependant je sens beaucoup de mana ici. Il doit y avoir des objets utiles pour nous. Pas autant que le Graal, évidemment, mais néanmoins utiles...

-Héhé, je m’en doutais. C’est aussi pour ça que je t’ai offert d’y prendre ce que tu voulais. J’ai de la suite dans les idées, n’est-ce pas ?

-Fufufu, ma maîtresse est si intelligente. J’ai de la chance d’être tombée sur quelqu’un d’aussi précieux que toi.»

Shuten et Ava prirent leur temps pour boire leur thé. Pendant ce temps, Shuten allait et venait régulièrement pour montrer à Ava quelques objets magiques d’intérêt. On sentait un désir sincère de partager son intérêt pour les belles antiquités. La redoutable Shuten-Douji se sentait à l’aise, avait baissé ses subtiles défenses habituelles, et se montrait sous un jour qu’on pouvait qualifier de mignon.

«Ce kriss a dû servir dans de nombreux rituels magiques ; il déborde d’énergie magique», expliquait-elle en agitant l’ancienne lame sous le nez d’Ava, «Je vais le garder. Il nous sera utile pour invoquer Ibaraki. Cette invocation draînera beaucoup de notre mana, donc il vaut mieux avoir d’autres sources avec nous, maîtresse.

-J’ai toujours été méfiante de ce genre d’objets», répondit Ava. «Dans la mesure où on ne sait pas à qui ça a appartenu, ça peut avoir des effets totalement imprévisibles. J’ai toujours préféré faire preuve de prudence...

-Enfin ça, c’était jusqu’à hier, fufufu...

-Ahah, non, mon intuition me disait que c’était la bonne chose à faire de t’invoquer. Je n’ai aucun regret.

-Je sais, Ava. En tout cas pour l’instant tu n’en as pas, fufufu...

-Tiens, mais dis-moi Shuten. Tu es venue accompagnée de jolis objets magiques, toi aussi. J’ai envie d’en savoir plus à leur sujet.»

Shuten fit alors apparaître sa gigantesque gourde en forme de calebasse, ainsi l’incongru gourdin rose métallique dont le bout prenait la forme d’une lanterne dorée, indéniablement débordant de magie tant il semblait surnaturel.

«La Baguette Fracassante du Dharmapala de Nalanda. C’est son nom» dit Shuten en désignant la massue. «Quant à la gourde, elle contient le saké avec lequel Minamoto-no-Yorimitsu m’a empoisonné. Il est maintenant mien et je l’ai renommé _Shinpen Kidoku, _le poison providentiel des Onis», expliquait-elle fièrement. «Maîtresse, saches que chaque _Servant_ possède de tels attributs, que l’on appelle _Artéfacts. _Ce peut être des objets avec une forme physique, mais aussi des techniques secrètes.»

Entourée de ces attributs, Shuten semblait rayonner aux yeux d’Ava. Ses yeux la dévoraient d’admiration. Elle se disait que Yorimitsu a fait une terrible erreur en détruisant un être aussi divin.

«As-tu aussi des techniques secrètes ?», finit-elle par demander.

«Bien sûr, Maîtresse. Tu auras sans doute l’occasion de les voir, mais ne pressons pas trop la chose, n’est-ce pas ?

-J’imagine que moins tu auras à en venir à ces techniques, plus nous resterons avantagées.

-C’est l’idée... Connaître l’_Artéfact_ ou ne serait-ce que le nom d’un _Servant_ est un avantage contre ce dernier. Les noms ont beaucoup de pouvoir.

-J’imagine que c’est pour cela que tu m’as empêché de donner ton vrai nom tout à l’heure.

-Fufu, ça et le fait que ce serait suspect que tu sois amie avec une personne qui a le même nom qu’un être légendaire.

-Ahah oui en effet.»

Leur thé terminé, elles passèrent le reste de leur temps à amasser divers petits objets chargés de mana. Ava les rangeait dans son sac tandis que Shuten les rangeait dans ces propres moyens de rangement, incompréhensibles pour Ava. L’essentiel de ces objets étaient de vieux talismans, bijoux, quelques dagues et aussi diverses pierres plus ou moins précieuses. Ils ne semblaient pas être les objets les plus précieux de la collection. Ils étaient même plutôt passables esthétiquement et n’éveillaient pas l’attention, ce qui est plutôt un avantage ici. Ils ne manqueraient à personne, même pas aux parents d’Ava qui ne remarqueraient pas que la collection s’était allégée. Au final, il n’y avait pas tant d’objets chargés de mana que ça, mais pour elles, c’était mieux que rien, et sans doute ce qui fera la différence entre une invocation réussie ou non. La soirée avait bien avancée quand elles se décidèrent à rentrer, ne trouvant plus rien de très pertinent à emporter. Elles saluèrent Delphine et prirent la route du retour, traversant la petite ville plongée dans la nuit.

Il n’était qu’aux alentours de vingt-trois heures et pourtant le quartier était désert. La ville était déjà endormie, alors qu’une démone et sa maîtresse erraient dans ses entrailles. Les deux se taquinaient affectueusement, l’esprit bien loin danger qu’impliquait leur situation. Cela aurait pu en être ainsi jusqu’à leur arrivée à leur quartiers mais hélas alors qu’elles s’engageaient dans une artère plus étroite, plus sombre et plus silencieuse, elle sentirent au fin fond de leurs tripes une soudaine oppression, qu’elle identifièrent très vite comme une présence indésirable et plus effrayante encore car très sûrement magique.

« Tu l’as senti aussi, n’est-ce pas ?! », demanda Ava d’une voix inquiète à sa comparse.

« Evidemment ! C’est assez difficile à manquer, surtout pour moi… C’est la signature d’un autre Servant. Il est proche. Sois sur tes gardes, maîtresse. », répondit-elle soudain sérieuse et faisant montre d’une extrême vigilance.

La moindre ombre, en apparence inoffensive, devenait une menace. L’ambiance était oppressante et de plus en plus étouffante. La rue jusque là paisible semblait se refermer sur Ava et Shuten alors que la menace se rapprochait inexorablement. Soudain, brisant le silence de la nuit, une voix grave et forte se fit entendre :

« Il est bien tard pour se promener ! Vous pourriez tomber sur le Diable en personne ! »

Elles sursautèrent, n’ayant pas vu arriver le Servant adverse, et se retournèrent pour poser leurs yeux sur ce dernier. Se détachant des ombres s’approcha ce qui semblait être une grande femme vêtue de noir. Alors qu’elle entrait dans la lumière, une longue chevelure rouge, incandescente, se révéla et les décorations dorées de sa tenue étincelaient. L’être qui se présentaient aux héroïnes était sans nul doute surnaturel. Son aura solaire exsudait la puissance et son charisme était hors du commun, même par rapport à Shuten-Douji en personne. Ava était terrorisée alors que le regard écarlate de cette impressionnante entité croisait le sien. Shuten, toute Esprit Héroïque qu’elle était, gardait la tête froide, vêtit instantanément, dans un éclat de lumière, son costume de _Dharmapala _et se mit en position de combat. Prête à en découdre, elle apostropha d’une voix étonnamment forte, mais gardant ses manières habituelles, la nouvelle venue :

« Je pourrais te retourner la remarque, humaine ! Ne sais-tu pas que tu t’apprêtes à t’en prendre à une noble _Dharmapala_ ? Même en tant qu’Esprit Héroïque, tu ne fais pas le poids. Abandonne !

-Hoo ? _Dharmapala_, hein ?.. » Après un silence, la nouvelle venue se mit à rire avec une force étonnante. Elle trouvait Shuten vraiment drôle à ce moment, et se délectait de cette impression. Sa détermination à attaquer l’héroïne des onis semblait s’être intensifiée. Dégainant un long et terrifiant katana légèrement rougeoyant, elle ajouta :

« Quelle chance ! Ce sera encore plus amusant que ce que je pensais ! Vois-tu, je ne suis pas humaine. Non… Je suis celle qui détruira tous les Bouddhas et tous les Dieux ! Je suis celle qui détruira les Paradis et les Enfers ! Je suis l’ennemie de tout ce qui vit en ces mondes ! Je suis le Roi Démon du Sixième Monde, Papiyas, Oda Nobunaga ! »

Alors qu’elle disait ces mots, une vague colossale d’énergie recouvrit le futur champ de bataille. Tout devint sombre. Ne restait que Shuten, Ava, et leur nouvelle et terrible ennemie qui les avait invité dans son royaume. L’incroyable énergie qui en émanait avait mis la jeune Ava sur les genoux. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers sa comparse qui semblait trouver cette grande et effrayante femme vraiment excitante. A la fois terrifiée et fascinée, elle était prête à en découdre. Les deux créatures surnaturelles se faisaient face, prenant clairement de la joie dans cette confrontation dans les ténèbres. Elles étaient dans leur élément. L’air s’électrisait alors qu’elles s’approchaient doucement l’une de l’autre. Le temps n’était plus aux pourparlers. La violence était inévitable et imminente.

En un éclair les deux adversaires entrèrent en collision, sabre maléfique contre gourdin enchanté, pieds contre poings. Elles n’étaient plus qu’une tempête absurde de puissance démesurée. Le combat prenait vite une ampleur surhumaine. Ava ne pouvait que se mettre dans un coin et observer ces monstres de puissance s’échanger le genre de coups qu’on ne voit que dans les vieux récits épiques. C’était en combat plus qu’à n’importe quel autre moment qu’on pouvait apprécier la nature légendaire de ces personnages. Chaque impact, chaque parade produisait des étincelles magiques en tout sens et fracassait le macadam. Bien vite elles ne s’embêtèrent plus à rester au sol. Elles bondissaient de bâtiments en bâtiments en se jetant l’une sur l’autre, dans l’espoir de trouver une ouverture que l’ennemie ne pourrait contrer. Leurs armes tournoyaient si vite qu’un être humain ordinaire était bien incapable d’analyser leurs trajectoires. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Shuten alternait entre ses poings, ses pieds, son gourdin qu’elle invoquait et désinvoquait à volonté, de même que son immense goudre qu’elle utilisait comme un fléau. Un inconnu débarquant face à cette scène dirait qu’elle possède quatre bras pour manier tout ceci de manière aussi fluide. Face à cette danse mortelle, le Roi Démon ripostait avec une incroyable diversité de coups, tous aussi brutaux les uns que les autres. A l’élégance du style de Shuten elle opposait une impitoyable force brute, déployant cette monstrueuse énergie magique qui ne devrait pas pouvoir tenir dans un corps aussi relativement petit. Chacune de ses attaques ressemblait juste à une explosion. Dans tous les sens du terme, c’était une bombe.

Aucune d’elle ne prenait le pas sur l’autre. Elles restaient droites et fières, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Elles riaient comme des enfants jouant à se battre. Pour elles cela semblait être un exercice facile, tout du moins en apparence. Mais Ava sentait l’énergie magique que lui drainait Shuten. Elle se fatiguait vite. Intérieurement Shuten grinçait face à une telle opposition. Lassée, la réincarnation improbable d’Oda Nobunaga prit du recul et sortit de nulle part une immense arme à feu impossible et immédiatement tira une volée de balles en direction de Shuten. Cette dernière se mit à courir aussi vite qu’elle put pour échapper aux tirs. Elle ressemblait à cet instant à une souris désespérée poursuivie par un rapace. Soudainement le piège se referma. Du néant apparurent d’autres fusils, que Nobunaga semblait manipuler telle une marionnettiste des Enfers, qui encerclèrent l’oni et déversèrent sans aucune mesure le contenu de leurs canons sur celle-ci. Elle ne put les éviter.

Un large sourire fou de satisfaction s’ouvrit sur le visage du Diable aux cheveux rouges, qui savourait le faux-pas de la _Dharmapala_. Des nuages de poussières soulevés par les armes de Nobunaga s’éleva la voix de Shuten :

« Pas mal, Roi Démon, mais que dis-tu de ça ?!. »

Elle bondit de toute ses forces hors du guet-apens, et au passage, telle une joueuse de baseball, frappa de son gourdin les fusils sur sa trajectoire pour les renvoyer à leur propriétaire, qui les dévia simplement. « Ahah, pathétique ! », fit remarquer la grande femme. Cette diversion laissa le maigre temps nécessaire à Shuten pour s’accrocher à sa gigantesque gourde et s’en servir telle une bouteille de soda qu’on aurait ouvert après avoir trop secoué son contenu, pour se propulser droit vers Nobunaga. Celle-ci eut à peine le temps de la voir s’approcher que l’oni était déjà à son contact, et enchaînait des coups de poings et de pieds surnaturellement rapides. Elle termina son enchaînement, suffisamment violent pour déstabiliser le Roi Démon, par éjecter sur elle le contenu de la gourde. Le poison redoutable qui recouvrait Nobunaga lui fit poser un genou et la paralysait totalement. Sans perdre de temps, Shuten entreprit de lui asséner le coup de grâce, en prenant juste le temps qu’il faut pour lui susurrer au creux de l’oreille :

« Serre les dents, Roi Démon. Fufufufu… »

Et subitement, se déplaçant si vite autour de sa cible qu’elle donnait l’impression de se téléporter, elle enchaîna à nouveau les coups, qui furent plus vifs et violents que jamais, semblant véritablement traverser Nobunaga, alors que sa voix résonnait :

« Briser ! Écraser ! Liquéfier ! Fille _Dharmapala_ \- Le Massacre du Dragon à neuf têtes !.. »

Ava était éblouie par le déchaînement de sa partenaire, qui brillait tel un soleil. Celle-ci était à l’apogée de sa puissance. Elle termina son ultime chaîne d’attaques par un coup de pied retourné si fort qu’il en propulsa son ennemie, déjà bien amochée et tous les os brisés, dans les airs. Elle se saisit de sa gourde qu’elle plaça sur son épaule et visait Nobunaga avec le goulot. Ava n’en croyait pas ses yeux.

« _Kan—pai _! », s’exclama l’oni et de la gourde sorti un immense jet de saké empoisonné qui, ne manquant pas sa cible, balança cette dernière hors de la vue de la _Dharmapala_ et de sa maîtresse.

« Punition… administrée. Fufufu… »

Ravie de sa victoire, elle revint vers Ava, pleine d’enthousiasme à l’idée de frimer encore de sa puissance en tant qu’oni suprême. Ava ne voyait qu’elle. Elle brillait dans l’obscurité. Elle était devenue son monde et maintenant était si fière d’elle.

Tout à leurs enthousiasmes respectifs, elles ne remarquaient pas que malgré cet acharnement envers leur nouvelle ennemie, les ténèbres venus avec elle ne s’étaient pas dissipés. Faisant sursauter nos protagonistes, sa voix retentit encore dans le noir :

« Impressionnant, mais tu croyais VRAIMENT que tes petits moulinets ridicules suffiraient à me détruire ? Moi, Seigneur du Sixième Monde ? Quelle orgueil ! Je n’ai montré qu’une fraction de mon véritable pouvoir. Vous ne savez rien… C’est l’heure de la leçon ! »

Elle leur apparut, comme si elle était soudainement sortie du sol, ou plutôt comme si elle était déjà revenue des Enfers. Aucune égratignure, la tenue toujours impeccable, comme quand le combat n’avait pas encore commencé. Bien qu’affaiblie par sa dernière démonstration de force, Shuten se précipita immédiatement sur elle. « Grossière erreur… » dit cette dernière. Dés que Shuten fut à portée, Nobunaga écrasa son poing sur sa tête. Propulsé à une vitesse vertigineuse par des forces obscures, Shuten ne vit pas le coup arriver et dût encaisser toute cette énergie inouie dirigée contre-elle. Elle en fut assomée. Ava criait son nom pour tenter de la faire sortir de cette soudaine torpeur, mais, titubant, elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre le combat aussi brillamment qu’auparavant. Nobunaga sauta sur l’occasion, et décida que c’était le moment idéal pour montrer ce dont elle était réellement capable. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et alors de sa bouche sortit un rayon de flammes concentrées. Ce flot de flammes concentrées, brillant comme le soleil, semblait venir directement des Enfers. Shuten poussa un terrible cri de douleur, alors que tout son corps brûlait.

« Je suis l’ennemie des dieux, des Bouddha et de tout ce qui vit ! Je renaîtrai encore et encore et encore jusqu’à ce que tout soit réduit en cendres ! Brûle, _Dharmapala_ ! Incline-toi devant ma toute puissance, brûle et disparais ! »

Alors qu’elle progressait dans sa tirade furieuse, Nobunaga s’élevait dans les airs, devint le centre de son monde, celui dans lequel elle avait enfermé Ava et Shuten. C’était un piège infernal, duquel aucun être tenant ne serait-ce qu’un peu du divin ne pouvait en sortir indemne. Une créature indéfinissable se détachait des ombres entourant la figure démoniaque de cette improbable incarnation d’Oda Nobunaga. Une abomination squelettique se dessina, suivi de ses trop nombreux membres tout en os. Ava sût alors que Nobunaga n’avait effectivement dévoilé qu’un fragment de sa toute puissance jusqu’à cet instant, où elle ne put qu’admettre que le véritable Roi Démon du Sixième Monde se tenait devant elle.

« Brûle ! Brûle ! Brûle ! Brûle !.. » répétait Oda Nobunaga, folle de sa fureur démoniaque, alors qu’en tout sens elle projetait des dizaines de lances enflammées qui bientôt couvrirent le champ de vision des deux héroïnes. Dans un faible dernier geste, Shuten, mortellement blessée, dessina dans l’air un caractère à destination d’Ava, juste avant que s’abattent les lances.

« Renaissance de Papiyas : Roi Démon des Trois Mille Mondes ! »

Tout ne fut plus que flammes et terreur. Une dernière lance, plus grande, plus méchante que les autre, s’abattit. De l’explosion de feu qui en jaillit il ne restait plus rien de Shuten-Douji. C’était terminé.

Les ténèbres se dissipèrent et le quartier de la ville réapparut, comme si rien n’était arrivé. Pourtant, se tenant dans la lueur des réverbères, il ne restait plus qu’Oda Nobunaga, victorieuse, et Ava, qui avait été épargnée par son ultime attaque. Elle était complètement sonnée et peinait à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Alors qu’elle était encore sous le choc, incapable de réagir, cette terrible incarnation d’Oda Nobunaga s’approchait doucement d’elle. Ava aurait pu s’enfuir, elle aurait eu le temps, mais son corps refusait de bouger. Pire, elle était résignée, telle un zèbre pris dans les crocs de la lionne. Elle savait que sa fin approchait. Plus rien n’avait d’importance désormais.

Alors que le coup final allait s’abattre, une voix inconnue retentit dans la nuit.

« Ça suffit, Avenger. Ce n’est qu’une débutante. C’est déjà fini pour elle. »

Un homme sec en costume-cravate et aux cheveux grisonnant avait apparu. Il ajouta à demi-mot : « C’est déjà un miracle qu’elle ait pu invoquer un _Servant_. »

Nobunaga se ravisa et replaça son katana dans son fourreau.

« Comme il vous plaira, Master.», répondit-elle d’un ton subtilement sarcastique. Elle avait une opinion aussi peu haute pour son Master que pour Ava et cela se sentait. Elle semblait en fait plutôt détachée du sort des humains. Son regard, toujours dans le lointain, ne se posait jamais sur ce qu’elle considérait comme inférieur, c’est-à-dire tout ce qui pouvait ramper sur Terre, humains compris.

« Partons. », dit simplement l’homme en tournant le dos à Ava. Sa _Servant_ lui emboita le pas en silence. Ava restait prostrée, fixant le sol d’un regard vide. Son désespoir était inquantifiable et la rendait incapable de bouger, de penser, ou de ressentir quoique ce soit. Elle était juste… là. Carcasse vide et impuissante.

La distance qui la séparait de ses tourmenteurs se creusait petit à petit. C’est alors qu’elle sentit quelque chose de petit et doux se frotter contre ses bras étalés, sans force, au sol. Il lui fallu faire un effort considérable pour lever ses yeux vers ce qu’elle reconnut comme étant Haku, le familier de Shuten. Il était toujours là. « Mais s’il est toujours là, qu’est-ce que ça signifie ?.. » pensa lentement Ava. Et c’est à ce moment qu’elle l’entendit. Elle ne pouvait s’y tromper. C’est bien la voix enjôleuse et trainante de la _Dharmapala _qui résonnait dans sa tête.

« Ce n’est pas terminé, ma précieuse maîtresse. Il me reste un dernier tour dans mon sac… et ce tour est pour toi. Fufu… On dirait qu’il est temps pour toi de revêtir l’habit de la _Dharmapala_… Accepte mon ultime contrat, et alors nous ne ferons qu’une. Tu es plus forte que tu le penses. Nos deux âmes unies sont plus fortes que ces ennemis de pacotille. Regarde-les, sans défense, secrètement affaiblie… Ils ont fait une erreur. Nous les croquerons comme un rien. On essaie… ? »

Incapable de vraiment réfléchir mais ayant une foi inébranlable envers Shuten-Douji, Ava saisit l’occasion avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu’elle faisait. Elle avait accepté, tout naturellement. C’était la seule chose à faire, ou alors elle disparaitrait aussi. Entre cette offre impromptue et une douleur insupportable, le choix était vite fait.

« Allons-y ! »

Dotée soudain d’une énergie colossale qui emplit son corps et son âme, Ava se releva, le regard hargneux fixé sur ses cibles. Son impuissance s’était vaporisée. Elle n’était plus que volonté et était prête à tout pour rétablir la justice, que ses ennemis avaient crassement souillé et humilié. Ce n’était pas terminé. Elle se mit à simplement courir vers ses adversaires, de plus en plus vite, avec de plus en plus de puissance et de rage. Alors qu’elle accélérait, elle sentait quelque chose de fondamental changer en elle. Elle sentait comme un feu se répandre dans ses entrailles. Elle avait l’impression que des flammes lui sortait du crâne mais elle n’en souffrait pas. Cela ne fit que la galvaniser d’avantage.

Surpris, l’anonyme _Master_ ennemi et son monstre se retournèrent pour continuer le combat, mais pris au dépourvu, ils ne virent pas les mains sortir du sol et se saisir de leurs jambes. A peine les avaient-ils remarqué que déjà ils furent projetés brutalement au sol, où du poison mortel était répandu et commença ainsi à attaquer leurs chairs. Nobunaga essaya de se débattre, détruisant rageusement les mains maudites qui apparaissaient les unes après les autres, tentant de se saisir aussi bien de ses jambes que ses bras. Pendant ce temps, Ava était déjà sur elle. Cette dernière se vit faire apparaitre la grande gourde bleutée de celle qui fut jusque là sa _Servant_ et en extraire le saké empoisonné de sa propre bouche. Elle prit une grande inspiration et déchaîna tel un dragon un implacable souffle de poison sur Oda Nobunaga, qui en fut plaquée au sol, vomissant son propre sang. Ava se tourna ensuite vers son _Master_, qui déjà avait abandonné le combat et tentait de fuir. Bien entendu, Ava fut plus rapide. Elle le devança et plaça un coup qui l’écrasa sur le mur le plus proche. D’un bond monstrueux, elle fut de nouveau sur lui, et sans plus de cérémonie, elle lui coupa le bras d’un coup sec de la tranche de la main. Elle ramassa le bras, délaissant son ancien propriétaire, qui ne put que s’étaler au sol de douleur et de frayeur. L’examinant, elle vit les Sceaux de commande gravés sur la main. Alors elle eu une idée incongrue, qui aurait dû la dégoûter mais qui, présentement, lui semblait irrésistible. Prise d’un terrible désir de chair et de sang, elle planta ses dents dans le bras fraichement coupée de son ennemi, et à coup de bouchées voraces, le dévora entièrement, à une vitesse presque écoeurante. Son repas improvisé terminé, elle se redressa et sentit un nouveau changement en elle. Elle sentit certaines partie de son visage la brûler. Un nouveau lien s’était créé. Elle tourna la tête vers l’homme et lui dit :

« Tu n’es plus un _Master _désormais. C’est pas agréable, hein ?.. Maintenant, dégages avant que je ne t’achève. C’est ton jour de chance, réfléchis bien.

-Avenger… Aide-moi !.. Fais quelque chose !.. », se plaignait-il.

Affaiblie et ensanglantée mais conservant son port droit et fier, Nobunaga apparut aux côtés d’Ava. Celle-ci braqua son regard froid sur l’homme et dit dédaigneusement :

« Tu n’es en effet plus mon _Master_, et ne m’es d’aucune utilité. Cette guerre du Graal te dépasse et tu n’a plus rien à y faire. Ma nouvelle _Master_ est bien magnanime de t’épargner. Tu devrais saisir cette chance. À moins que… » Elle se saisit de son katana. « …Tu préfères que j’abrèges tes souffrances ? Humm ?.. »

Le regard plein de terreur, l’homme s’enfuit en gémissant. Lorsque celui-ci se soustraya au regard d’Ava et de sa nouvelle _Servant_, cette dernière se tourna vers Ava et lui expliqua :

« Cette guerre du Graal est inhabituelle. Normalement je ne peux être invoquée, ayant une existence trop ténue, et normalement, » fit-elle en faisant un geste dans la direction d’Ava, «… une telle chose ne devrait pas non plus être possible.

-Une telle chose ?.. », demanda Ava encore confuse, tant les choses s’étaient précipitées.

En guise de réponse, la grande femme aux cheveux rouges lui prit le bras et la plaça face à une vitrine, de sorte qu’elle puisse voir son propre reflet. Elle ne reconnut pas la créature que lui montrait la vitre. Une longue corne rouge lui avait poussé sur la tête et elle se rendit compte qu’elle portait une tenue très similaire à celle de Shuten-Douji. Elle était devenue elle-même _Dharmapala_. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir cette évidence. Par ailleurs, trois petits sceaux rouges, analogues à ceux tracés sur sa main droite, étaient apparus sur son visage, marquant son statut de _Master_ auprès de Nobunaga. Cette dernière ajouta en pointant Ava du doigt :

« Tu es l’anomalie au centre de cette guerre, ce qui la rend unique. Elle n’arrive pas par hasard. Ta mission a un sens qui nous dépasse. Dis-moi… quel est ton souhait pour le Graal ?

-Je… » Elle se rappela de toutes ses conversations avec Shuten-Douji et par conséquent, de ses promesses. « Je souhaite la justice pour les onis. Je suis leur _Dharmapala_. Je veux libérer mes camarades onis et que nous vivions tous ensemble sans craindre les humains. Je veux renverser cette malédiction qui nous empêche de briller dans ce monde. Je veux juste… rétablir l’équilibre…

-…Tout s’explique. »

Alors que le Roi Démon était perdue dans ses pensées, son corps se mit à se décomposer doucement en une fine poussière d’or. Son image perdait progressivement en consistance. Constatant ce fait, elle dit très calmement :

« Il semble que j’ai fait mon temps… Quoiqu’il en soit, le Roi Démon Nobunaga est de ton côté… Tu es vraiment… Intéressante… »

Elle s’était volatilisée, ne laissant derrière elle que ces milliers de grains scintillants. Ces derniers se mirent à tourbillonner et se rassembler à nouveau. Il y eût un éclat soudain de lumière puis une grande flamme semblant sortir du sol. De la flamme parut encore un nouveau personnage. Un _Servant_. Androgyne, richement habillé, avec de très longs cheveux bruns en bataille attachés en queue de cheval, le tout surplombé par une impressionnante casquette de style militaire aux grands ornements dorés. Cette nouvelle figure planta au sol la pointe de sa grande arme, absurde de par ses dimensions et son aspect, et s’exclama :

« Ah ?! Il semble que ce soit mon tour ! Tu es mon _Master_, uh ? La grande m’a dit deux mots à ton sujet et je suis plutôt impressionné ! Evidemment j’adhère totalement à ta cause ! Après tout je reste le Roi Démon. Une telle volonté de foutre le _dawa, _je la respecte totalement ! » puis cette personne se mit à éclater d’un grand rire franc. Ava ne sut que faire à part la regarder avec de grand yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte. Elle répondit simplement :

« Nobunaga ?

-En quelque sorte ouais ! Juste pas vraiment la même. Notre existence en tant qu’Esprit Héroïque est instable et faite de toutes les versions possibles d’Oda Nobunaga. Celle aux cheveux rouge, c’est la plus extrême. Je l’aime bien je dois dire ! Moi… heum… Tu peux m’appeler Kippoushi ! Ce sera plus simple !

-Heu… Erm… » bafouillait Ava, à la fois confuse et indéniablement intéressée par le _Servant_ en face d’elle. Par habitude due au milieu militant qu’elle observait de loin, elle demanda maladroitement : « Heu… genre et pronoms ?

-Eh ? », fit Kippoushi, avant d’exploser d’un rire sonore, puis, se reprenant, de répondre avec grandiloquence :

« Je suis juste moi ! Le Roi Démon du Sixième Monde : Oda Kippoushi ! Genre moi comme tu veux, ça ne changera rien pour moi !

-Oh, heu… neutre alors ? La langue française est limitée mais on peut essayer « iel » en guise de pronom. Et accords masculins, ce sera plus simple, je suppose… Ah là là…

-Ah ouais voilà ! Uhahahaha ! Tu es amusante ! » répondit l’énergique Kippoushi, en tapant amicalement dans le dos d’Ava. Iel la prit ensuite par les épaules et lui demanda : « Bon, alors, on va où du coup ?

-Je vais poursuivre l’objectif que m’avait donné Shuten, c’est à dire aller invoquer Ibaraki-Douji pour qu’elle nous aide à remporter la guerre. » répondit Ava, les joues rouges.

« Ah ouaiis ! T’as des amies de marque toi ! Allons-y alors ! _Dharmapala _des onis… Pfwahahaha ! Ça va être marrant. » répondit Kippoushi avec un large sourire.

La réalité était devenue décidément très étrange pour Ava, et ce n’était désormais plus un jeu. Tout était allé si vite qu’elle se sentait fortement dissociée du réel, et peinait à rester fonctionnelle. Le dynamique Kippoushi était la seule chose qui imprimait une capacité de mouvement chez elle. Ava était contente qu’iel soit devenu si facilement un allié. Et ellui, elle avait la possibilité de le protéger, pour ne pas qu’iel lui arrive la même chose qu’à Shuten. Assez étrangement, elle ne ressentait pas de tristesse à cet instant, d’une part parce qu’elle n’avait pas encore vraiment digéré la disparition de Shuten et d’autre part parce qu’elle sentait que l’oni ne faisait plus qu’un avec elle. D’une certaine façon, elle existait toujours, mêlée à sa propre âme, en un mélange parfaitement homogène. Un tel miracle n’avait pu arriver que parce qu’elles étaient en diapason en premier lieu.

Quoique physiquement en forme, s’étant transformée pour partie en Esprit Héroïque, Ava était mentalement fatiguée et avait besoin de se poser pour réfléchir et digérer tout ce qui était arrivée. Émotionnellement choquée, elle se dirigea ainsi vers son appartement, accompagnée d’un Kippoushi bien trop enthousiaste en comparaison.


	3. L'éveil

Éclairée par la lumière de la lune se détachait une figure bariolée perchée sur la grande sculpture de bronze au milieu d’un petit parc urbain. Ses longs cheveux blonds, desquels sortaient une longue corne écarlate, brillaient dans la nuit… Ava avait finalement renoncé à rentrer chez elle. A la place elle était allée se poser dans ce parc. Elle aimait se placer en hauteur pour réfléchir. Kippoushi vint s’asseoir sur la tête d’une sculpture représentant une belle femme dénudée, faisant face à l’autre femme d’airain sur laquelle Ava mimait le Penseur de Rodin. Étant désormais Esprit Héroïque, le sommeil était devenu optionnel. Cela ne lui laissait que d’avantage de temps pour se côtoyer elle-même, ce qui pouvait parfois être compliqué… surtout en ce moment. Les derniers évènements avaient mis un gros coup à son estime d’elle-même. Kippoushi brisa le silence :

« Du coup, Master, quelle est la suite des évènements ?

-L’invocation de notre nouvelle alliée doit se faire au mont Ooe. Un avion nous y emmènera après-demain…

-Aaah ! Kyouto ! Ça va me rappeler des souvenirs ! J’ai hâte de voir ce que cette ville est devenue. »

Iel eût le silence comme seule réponse.

« Du coup, heu… On attends ? », reprit-iel.

« C’est ça. », fit Ava, absente.

Gêné, Kippoushi se gratta l’arrière du crâne en cherchant comment remotiver sa nouvelle _Master_. Iel n’eût pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, car Ava s’ouvrit toute seule à ellui :

« Ton ancien Master. C’était quoi son but ?

-Aherm. Il me l’a pas dit. Il m’avait l’air plutôt… heu… basique. Il a des liens avec l’Association des Mages, d’après ce que j’ai compris. Du genre à avoir un souhait égoïste pour le Graal. Vraiment pas un type intéressant. Surtout par rapport à toi, ahah…

-…L’Association des Mages ? Je ne savais même pas qu’il y avait une association. J’ai si peu d’expérience… Au final, trop peu d’expérience et de force pour me lancer dans cette stupide quête…

-Hey, Master, ne vous dévalorisez pas comme ça…

-Ha, facile à dire pour toi. Shuten et moi, on s’est faites exploser. C’était ridicule…

-Ouais enfin l’autre moi, vous l’avez bien rossé aussi. Franchement, je sens même que maintenant, vous deux, sous cette forme, vous êtes encore plus fortes qu’avant. En tant que Master, tu les surpasses sans doute tous.

-Ah ?.. La belle affaire.

-Non mais t’as pas l’air de comprendre, Master. Shuten-Douji a fait de toi une _Demi-Servant. _C’est un exploit ! Il faut que l’âme du Servant et de son, heu, réceptacle, soient parfaitement compatibles. Le fait que vous soyez si proches a permis ce miracle. Et puis cette idée de voler les Sceaux de commande à mon ancien Master ? Du génie ! De ton point de vue c’est une défaite, parce que Shuten t’était chère ; je l’ai bien compris… Mais d’un point de vue stratégique, je ne peux que m’incliner. C’est une victoire totale ! Et c’est de moi que ça vient. Je sais que c’est une maigre compensation, mais tu vois, toi et moi formons probablement le plus puissant duo Master-Servant de cette guerre. Je tiens vraiment à racheter la folie de la grande moi. Elle a compris trop tard quelque chose de très important. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur. J’aiderai les onis à reconquérir ce monde, et je t’aiderai à ramener Shuten-Douji parmi nous, en tant qu’esprit indépendant je veux dire. »

Ava avait relevé la tête en écoutant la tirade de Kippoushi. Cette dernière promesse éclaira soudain son visage :

« Il y a un moyen ?! », s’exclama-t-elle.

« Bien sûr ! », répondit Kippoushi, le sourire aux lèvres, sûr d’ellui. « Le Graal ! C’est une source magique intarissable. Tout est possible avec ! Et souviens-toi de ce que je t’ai dit : grâce à vos coups de maîtres, nous sommes maintenant les plus forts ! Deux anomalies surpuissantes : c’est ce que nous sommes. »

Il n’y eût que le silence de la part d’Ava, alors qu’elle fixait Kippoushi. Décidément, elle ressentait quelque chose pour cet étrange personnage. Peut-être était-ce le destin qui les faisait se rencontrer. Peut-être que tout ce qui était arrivé jusque là était nécessaire. Après tout, Ava était l’anomalie. Ce n’était pas une guerre du Graal ordinaire. C’était _sa_ guerre. Mise face à la possibilité de gagner, d’être vraiment l’héroïne des onis, Ava ne put qu’éclater de rire. Un rire franc. C’était la première fois qu’elle riait sincèrement si fort. Kippoushi était fière. Si fière de son coup qu’elle éclata aussi d’un rire tonitruant.

« Tu as raison. », finit par dire Ava. « J’y croyais pas jusque maintenant, mais ouais, grâce à Shuten, grâce à toi, on peut gagner. Tout cela n’était pas en vain… 

-Je le pense aussi, Master. Ce n’est pas par hasard que je te suis dans cette bataille. Je sais parier sur le bon cheval. Moi aussi j’ai envie de gagner.

-Mais du coup… quel est ton but à toi ?

-N’est-ce pas évidement, Master ?.. M’amuser bien sûr ! M’amuser autant que possible ! Je suis un grand imbécile n’est-ce pas ? » dit-iel avant de rire.

-Ahah, ouais. Moi aussi. Soyons des imbéciles ensemble. Allons gagner cette guerre ! », s’exclama Ava en se relevant.

« Allons-y, Master ! Avec des êtres aussi improbables que nous, ça ne peut-être que marrant ! Uhahahahaha !! » rit-iel avec force et fracas.

Après qu’iels soient descendus d’un bond énergique des statues, Kippoushi, se sentant alors bête, demande :

« Au fait, Master, heu… c’est quoi ton nom en fait, ahah ?

-Pfahaha ! C’est Ava. Avelaine Calandre Marcheterre.

-Ah sympa, mais comme t’es une oni, j’ai envie de te donner un nom d’oni. Voyoonnns… »

Iel plaça son menton entre le pouce et l’index pour réfléchir. Kippoushi faisait beaucoup de grands gestes très théâtraux pour tout et n’importe quoi.

« Tiens, je vais t’appeler Hoshikuma-Douji !

-Hoshikuma… Attends c’est l’un des généraux de Shuten-Douji, c’est bien ça ? » Ce nom résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles. Elle eut comme un vertige.

« Ouais, je me suis dit que c’était approprié. Puis ça claque, non ?

-Mais… je ne suis pas vraiment Hoshikuma, n’est-ce pas ?

-Bah ! Je pense pas qu’il t’en veuille !

-Bon, alors… Allons pour… Hoshikuma-Douji ! »

L’estime qu’avait Ava —ou plutôt _Hoshikuma— _d’elle-même était remontée à bloc. Elle trouvait ça prétentieux de se donner le nom d’un être légendaire, mais en même temps c’était agréable. Libérateur, même. Au point où elle en était ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Soyons folles ! se dit-elle. Nous sèmerons le chaos partout où nous irons. Un large sourire de béatitude un peu démente fendait son visage.

_Hoshikuma_.

Soudain une douleur vive se fit encore sentir, cette fois au niveau de la poitrine. Elle était si forte qu’Hoshikuma en fut pliée en deux. Quelque chose voulait sortir. Et plus la sortie de cette chose était proche, plus la douleur était extrême. Arriva le point de non-retour où Hoshikuma se cabra en arrière, et un long sabre incandescent sortit de sa poitrine. Sa chevelure prit d’avantage de longueur et de volume, et des griffes noires surgirent du bout de ses doigts. Elle se saisit du sabre une fois celui-ci tombé à terre, le pointa vers le ciel et celui-ci fut aussitôt frappé par la foudre, alors que pourtant le ciel était dégagé. Cette énergie nouvelle enveloppa tout le corps d’Hoshikuma, dissipant toute douleur. Et alors vinrent les souvenirs, apportant leur lot de souffrances nouvelles, mélancoliques et nostalgiques. Elle se vit avec ses camarades onis au sommet du mont Ooe, dans le palais construit par Ibaraki-Douji. Elle vit les fêtes, les massacres, les pillages. Elle se vit vaincre les samurai, enlever femmes et enfants et dévorer leurs chairs en s’amusant et en buvant avec ses camarades toute la nuit. Elle vit les moines arriver un jour, elle sentit le poison l’engourdir, la foudre divine frapper, et puis… plus rien. Hoshikuma revint dans le présent. Elle ne faisait pas qu’emprunter le nom de Hoshikuma. Elle était réellement devenue _Hoshikuma, _sans pouvoir se l’expliquer. Peut-être était-ce son lien avec Shuten qui permit ce miracle. Cette dernière aurait invoqué son général dans le corps de sa _Master. _Elle aura ainsi hérité de ce nouvel Artéfact, en plus du _Shinpen Kidoku, _le saké empoisonné et de la Baguette Fracassante marquant son statut de _Dharmapala _: un _nodachi, _très long sabre, noir d’obsidienne. Hoshikuma, l’admirant, se contenta de l’appeler :

« _Hokkyokusei._ »

L’Étoile Polaire. Une lame magnifique oubliée par les légendes, disparue il y a bien longtemps. Et pourtant la voici, intacte, aussi belle et aiguisée que du vivant d’Hoshikuma.

Kippoushi avait assisté à tout ça, médusée.

« Wowow ! Master ?! T’es devenue… encore plus cool ?!

-Oui, camarade. Il semble que j’ai fini de prendre forme, d’une certaine façon. Tout m’est revenue dès l’instant où je me suis appropriée ce nom… Je suis Hoshikuma-Douji. La vraie. D’une certaine façon, me voici invoquée. Grâce à toi, d’ailleurs. Eh bien… merci ? Fufufu.

-Wahahaha ! Oh non, me voilà vraiment intimidée. Ton épée est cool aussi. Pas aussi cool que mon _Gatling gun, _mais quand même respectable. »

Ava, maintenant véritablement devenue Hoshikuma, se contenta de répondre avec un sourire.

« Bon, Master. T’as fini ? On peut y aller maintenant ? », demanda Kippoushi, tout sourire, un peu moqueur.

« Pfft ! Ouais, je suis définitivement remise sur pied ! », répondit Hoshikuma en s’étirant. « Allons directement à l’aéroport pour attendre notre avion et faire nos préparatifs.

-C’est ce que je voulais entendre. Enfin un peu d’action ! J’ai trop d’énergie en moi, Master. Je propose qu’on fasse la course !

-Ha, tu aimes les défis ! Je suis vraiment devenue plus forte maintenant. Tu pourrais perdre.

-Uhahahaha, quel orgueil ! Tu t’y crois un peu trop non ? »

Hoshikuma vint, provocatrice, coller sa corne au front de Kippoushi tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Y a qu’un seul moyen de savoir si c’est fondé ou pas.

-Haaa, mon coeur bat fort. Je t’aime bien, Master. T’as un bon esprit. Montre m’en plus ! »

Les deux étudièrent la carte des alentours pour avoir une idée plus précise de leur destination, ou plutôt de leur ligne d’arrivée. Fin prêtes, elles se placèrent au milieu de la rue, faiblement éclairée par les lampes au sodium des réverbères et se mirent en position de départ, après un petit étirement de rigueur.

« Allez ! 3, 2, 1 ! _Go _!! », cria Kippoushi, débordant d’enthousiasme.

Comme propulsés par des fusées, les deux athlètes héroïques couraient à une vitesse fulgurante, repoussant brutalement l’air sur leur passage, sautant sur les toits, d’une voiture à une autre, de perchoir en perchoir ; tout était permis pour gagner. Parfois, Kippoushi et Hoshikuma entraient contact, se donnant des coups d’épaules brutaux mais presque affectueux au passage. Iels s’amusaient beaucoup de la situation, décidément absurde voire stupide compte tenu du contexte. Hoshikuma en avait toujours besoin. Elle était encore mentalement fragile, même si plus ou moins remise sur pied par la force des choses. Elle ne comprenait pas encore tout, mais peu importe. Présentement, elle s’amusait avec son chaotique nouveau partenaire, et c’est tout ce qui comptait. Arrivant dans une grande artère de la ville, encore relativement déserte étant donné l’heure à laquelle avait lieu cette improbable course, iels en profitèrent pour tester leurs propres limites en terme de vitesse. Hoshikuma faisait des bonds vertigineux, tandis que Kippoushi battait des jambes à une si grande vitesse qu’elles en apparurent flou. Les deux riaient à gorge déployées, comme des enfants. Cet enthousiasme fut de courte durée cependant, car pourtant lancés à un vitesse foudroyante, iels furent soudain coupés nets de leur élan alors qu’iels approchaient de la sortie de la ville. Iels subirent soudainement tous les deux un choc colossal qui les rejetèrent en arrière, en direction de la ville, comme des balles de flipper rencontrant des _bumpers _invisibles.

Etalés au sol et blessés, il leur fallut du temps pour se relever et encore d’avantage pour regagner leurs esprits.

« Uuurgh… Quoi encore ?! », grogna Hoshikuma.

« Uuuh… Master… Aah… », fit misérablement Kippoushi, en titubant et se tenant la tête entre les mains.

« Ça va, Kippoushi ? Toujours vivant ?..

-Ouais, mais j’ai mal, putain…

-Et moi donc…

-On est rentrés dans un truc non ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas quoi… Il n’y avait rien devant nous. »

Ils tournèrent leur tête vers la direction dans laquelle ils couraient juste avant l’impact. D’un commun accord, iels se remirent en marche à une vitesse bien plus modérée. Iels marchaient à la même hauteur, si bien qu’à un moment donné, les deux se cognèrent simultanément au milieu de nulle part, comme si iels rentraient dans un mur.

« Ouch !

-Ok, il y a définitivement un truc, là. »

Hoshikuma prit d’avantage son temps en se relevant. Elle tendit les mains, qui se retrouvèrent bloquées par quelque chose, comme une paroi invisible, qu’elle tâta d’avantage, ce qui lui donna comme un air de mime.

« Un… mur ? »

Kippoushi fit de même, et ne put que venir à la conclusion qu’il s’agissait bien d’un mur. La force émise par ce dernier aurait violemment repoussé n’importe quel humain ordinaire. Qu’ils puissent simplement rester en contact avec le mur démontrait leur incroyable force.

« Ça ressemble à un genre de barrière magique, Master. Apparemment quelqu’un a mis un mur ici.

-C’est… bizarre. Si c’est l’oeuvre d’un Servant, celui-ci doit être un Caster, mais… Shuten-Douji était la Caster de cette guerre.

-Si ce n’est pas Caster qui est à l’oeuvre ici, alors c’est peut-être un Master, mais si c’est le cas, c’est sans doute un Mage particulièrement puissant.

-Essayons de voir jusqu’où s’étend ce mur. » proposa Hoshikuma.

Les deux partirent chacun de leur côté, en prenant leur temps, tâtant régulièrement l’étrange mur invisible qui les séparait de l’extérieur de la ville. Iels tirèrent chacun leurs conclusions, et se rejoignirent à leur position de départ.

« Apparemment, ça semble décrire une courbe, comme si ce mur encerclait la ville. », rapporta Hoshikuma.

« Il n’y qu’un moyen de vérifier si c’est le cas, Master… On fait la course ? »

Hoshikuma sourit, satisfait de cette proposition et fit un _high-five_ à Kippoushi. Ainsi, encore une fois, l’oni et son Servant choisirent une position de départ, lancèrent un compte-à-rebours, et — ce dernier arrivé à zéro — s’élancèrent cette fois vers la ville, dans le but de la traverser jusqu’à l’hypothétique extrémité de cette barrière magique. Cette fois iels étaient moins joueurs et d’avantage concentrés sur cette histoire de barrière. Iels avaient sortis leurs armes respectives et les avaient placés en face d’elleux, comme pour tenter de percer le mur qu’iels rencontreraient éventuellement sur leur route. Iels filaient plus vite que jamais, si vite qu’iels ne voyaient même plus les détails de la ville, qui défilaient trop vite. Tout était flou. Quelques résidents ont pu être réveillés par un soudain _bang_ sonore, du même style que produisent les avions dépassant le mur du son. Si des curieux avaient posé à ce moment leur regard sur le ciel, ils auraient vaguement vu deux ombres non-identifiées obstruer leur vue sur la lune nue l’espace d’une fraction de seconde.

Alors qu’iels ne semblaient être qu’à mi-chemin, Hoshikuma sentit un choc violent juste sous sa poitrine et fut éjectée sur le côté, s’écrasant encore une fois au sol. Elle s’était préparé à un impact mais ne l’attendait pas si tôt, et d’ailleurs ne s’attendait pas à ce genre d’impact. Kippoushi n’avait pas reçu d’impact et remarqua un peu plus tard qu’Hoshikuma ne le suivait plus. Iel rejoint rapidement sa partenaire, qui se relevait péniblement.

« Que s’est-il passé ?! » s’enquit Kippoushi.

« Urgh… Je sais pas… Arh… » articula l’oni entre deux crachats ensanglantés.

« On m’avait dit que quelques vermines se baladaient en ville cette nuit et voilà qu’elles se précipitent pile sur moi ! Quelle chance ! La chasse est bonne ce soir ! » retentit une nouvelle voix.

Débout sur le plus haut toit du quartier, une curieuse lance à la main, se tenait un être cornu à la chevelure de feu, vaguement vêtue d’un _juban_ tronqué juste au dessus du ventre et d’un _haori_ à moitié mis.

« Rhaa, quoi encore ?! » s’emporta Hoshikuma.

« Je viens achever les vainqueurs du combat qui a réveillé mon _Master_ tout à l’heure. C’est le jeu. Ahahahaha … ah ? »

Son rire s’était interrompu alors qu’elle arrivait au niveau d’Hoshikuma et qu’elle avait une meilleure vue sur elle.

« Hoshikuma ?! » demanda-elle, surprise.

Les yeux d’Hoshikuma s’écarquillèrent.

« Ibaraki ?! »

La nouvelle était choquante. La plus grande alliée et amie de Shuten-Douji, qu’elle devait invoquer au mont Ooe à l’autre bout du monde, était debout devant ses yeux. Elle eut une pensée succincte pour le billet hors de prix qu’elle avait commandé la veille, mais elle balaya rapidement cette pensée gênante de son esprit. Le plus important, c’est qu’elle n’aurait pas tant d’efforts à faire pour se rapprocher de son objectif, a priori. Elle gardait en tête que si Ibaraki était déjà ici, c’est qu’elle était sous la tutelle d’un autre Master…

« Extraordinaire ! Tu as donc été aussi invoquée ! Je te cherchais justement… » commença Hoshikuma en s’approchant de la nouvelle venue.

Cette dernière réagit cependant de façon hostile, pointant sa lance sur Hoshikuma.

« Pas si vite. Tu ressembles peut-être à Hoshi. Mais je dois m’assurer que c’est bien toi. Battons-nous ! Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre ! Je saurai si tu es vraiment qui tu prétends être ! »

Hoshikuma émit un long soupir. Elle se doutait bien que ça se passerait comme ça. Bien sûr, elle jouerait le jeu. Elle se rappelait de ses combats avec ses camarades sur le mont Ooe. C’était le bon temps. Il était temps de ramener un peu de cet esprit combatif en ces lieux.

Les deux onis se placèrent face à face, alors que Kippoushi s’était installé en hauteur pour observer avec un certain amusement la bataille qui se préparait. Hoshikuma eut à peine le temps de se mettre en garde que l’instant suivant la lutte démarrait déjà. Ce combat était une démonstration de toute la force des onis. Ibaraki était littéralement devenue une véritable boule de feu, tant et si bien que le goudron de la chaussée fondait sur son passage. Elle agitait avec une vélocité surprenante sa lance, devenant une langue de feu qu’Hoshikuma peinait à parer. La patrone des onis semblait beaucoup s’amuser, son rire exalté retentissant furieusement dans tout le quartier, si bien qu’Hoshikuma se demandait si tout ça n’allait pas attirer l’attention. Présentement, elle ne trouvait pas encore le loisir de s’amuser, tant elle avait de mal à placer le moindre coup. Elle ne faisait que parer encore et encore, s’épuisant à la tâche.

« C’est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ?! Bwahahahaha !! » provoqua Ibaraki.

« Je me suis pas battue depuis longtemps ! Laisse-moi… le temps ! » répondit Hoshi en donnant un coup violent de sa _Hokkyokusei_. L’impact, qui avait propulsé des étincelles sur quinze bons mètres autour d’elle, avait repoussé Ibaraki. Cette dernière revint comme un culbuto, que son adversaire renvoyait encore et encore, en faisant toujours plus d’étincelles à chaque heurt.

« C’est ça ! Ouii ! Réveille-toi Hoshi ! Montre-moi ta force !

-Ha ? Tu veux voir ma force ?! Prends donc ça ! _Hokkyokusei _!! »

Le coup qu’elle donna à la révélation du Vrai Nom de son arme fut dévastateur. Ce n’était qu’un unique coup, mais il retentit dans toute la ville tel un coup de tonnerre. C’était un coup de foudre bleue aveuglant qui avait frappé Ibaraki de plein fouet. Elle en fut balancée sur une centaine de mètres, jusqu’au bas de la rue, seulement arrêtée par un monument au niveau d’un rond-point, dans laquelle elle s’enfonça, le fracturant au passage. Hoshikuma fut surprise par sa propre puissance. Elle ne réalisait pas encore pleinement qu’elle était à nouveau elle-même, son âme étant encore engourdie, et perturbée par les souvenir d’Avelaine auxquels elle s’était mêlée. Peut-être Ibaraki l’avait senti, d’où ce combat. Ibaraki semblait en apparence juste violente et impulsive, avide de combats et de sang, mais elle avait aussi une part de sagesse que lui connaissait Hoshi. C’est d’ailleurs ce qui faisait qu’Ibaraki était aimée et respectée des autres onis. Par son charisme et son certain discernement, elle avait unifié les onis sous sa bannière. C’est ainsi —et également grâce à la protection de la puissante Shuten-Douji— que les onis du mont Ooe avaient formé une véritable société prospère, tout du moins jusqu’à ce que l’illustre tueur de démons Minamoto-no-Yorimitsu ne soit dépêché pour les détruire.

Un certain moment passa, si bien qu’Hoshikuma s’inquiéta de l’état d’Ibaraki. Cependant, cette dernière était sortie de son écrin de marbre, comme si de rien n’était. En vérité, le coup l’avait sérieusement assommée, mais elle tenait à garder une certaine contenance.

« Aaah, là je reconnais ma Hoshi, tchéhé ! » fit-elle en s’étirant. « Ce n’est pas terminé ! J’en veux plus ! »

Elle se jeta à nouveau sur Hoshikuma, qui était également fatiguée par sa précédente attaque. Toutes les deux fatiguées, elles continuaient néanmoins à s’échanger des coups, sensiblement moins terribles qu’auparavant. L’éveil de l’Artéfact de l’une et la ténacité légendaire de l’autre les maintenaient encore à flot. Lassée, Hoshi voulut en finir de ce combat. Il était temps pour Ibaraki d’accepter sa défaite. Il lui fallait trouver une faille dans sa garde. Se rappelant avec peine de ses anciennes batailles, Hoshi tenta différents styles martiaux qu’elle avait pu utiliser dans d’autres duels. Elle se rappela d’une idée de technique qu’elle avait eu mais n’avait jamais réussi à mettre en forme. Sa dernière tentative, lors de la bataille du mont Ooe, se solda par un échec cuisant.

« Désolée Ibaraki, mais je ne te ménagerai pas ! »

Son adversaire se contenta de répondre par un fou rire et par des coups redoublant de violence.

« Oh, épée céleste du second monde, révèles-toi, puissante et fière… _Hokkyokusei _! »

Une énergie foudroyante parcourut le corps de Hoshikuma, la rendant d’autant plus forte et rapide. L’âme du sabre et la sienne s’étaient liées. Trois pas en arrière lui suffirent pour prendre une trentaine de mètres de recul, devant le regard ébahi d’Ibaraki. Hoshi lança alors le _nodachi _tel un immense boomerang. Cette dernière lame, comme prise de vie, se mit à attaquer Ibaraki par l’arrière tandis que par l’avant Hoshi se propulsa sur son adversaire, tout poings dehors. Ibaraki fut immédiatement bombardée de coups vifs comme la foudre, arrivant de toutes parts ; elle fut comme prise dans un violent orage. Sentant que le vent tournait en sa défaveur, et que si elle ne réagissait pas, elle serait engloutie par la tempête, Ibaraki prit la décision elle même de faire cesser le combat. Ce dernier était amusant bien sûr, mais elle en avait eu assez. Hoshikuma avait, à ses yeux, prouvé son identité et sa valeur, et au passage s’était d’avantage réveillée, ce qui était très excitant à voir. Hoshi était si belle ; cette dernière avait la manie de ne jamais se rendre compte d’à quel point elle l’était. Une explosion de feu engloutit les deux combattantes et se répandit dans toute la rue, ce qui aveugla complètement Hoshikuma. Quand sa vision revint, elle voulut immédiatement contre-attaquer mais elle se rendit alors compte qu’elle ne pouvait plus bouger. En effet, une gigantesque main flamboyante la maintenait prisonnière, à quelques mètres au dessus du sol. Cependant, bien qu’immobilisée, son épée ne l’était pas. Cette dernière fonça sur Ibaraki et échangea avec elle de nouveaux coups furieux. Ibaraki s’en amusait beaucoup ; c’était comme un jeu pour elle, dont elle maîtrisait cependant mal les limites, mais cela lui était égal. Hoshikuma commençait à se fatiguer, et donc Hokkyokusei aussi se fatiguait. Ibaraki en profita pour en saisir la poignée de ses mains rouges et griffues. Cela lui brûlait les doigts mais c’était risible pour un être aussi fort qu’elle. Elle enfonça l’épée dans l’asphalte jusqu’à la garde, et la bloqua en l’écrasant avec sa main de flammes, qui elle-même maintenait Hoshi emprisonnée. Le silence revint dans la quartier, alors que ce combat se terminait enfin. Seul un sifflement impressionné de Kippoushi brisa le doux crépitement du feu d’Ibaraki. Ceci fait, la cheffe des onis s’approcha de Hoshi et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d’un geste affectueux, très inattendu étant donné le contexte et la fureur du combat qui raisonnait encore.

« Hoshikuma-Douji, « l’oursonne du mont Ooe ». La plus faible de nous toutes, mais l’une des plus vaillantes et astucieuse. Je te reconnais bien. Je suis contente de tes progrès ! C’était marrant, ahahah !.. »

La féroce Ibaraki semblait presque mignonne en disant ça, tout en caressant sans arrière-pensée la tête d’Hoshi. En un éclair elle était passée de monstre fougueux à gentille oni. Cela ne surprenait pas tellement Hoshi. Elles n’avaient pas été si proches que ça autrefois, mais elle savait que sous son allure fière et conquérante, Ibaraki pouvait — avec celles et ceux qu’elle aimait le plus — faire preuve d’un comportement mignon, voire enfantin. Les sucreries — sa grande faiblesse — aidaient, bien entendu.

La poigne de la main enflammée se détendit, alors que cette dernière se volatilisait dans les airs. Hoshi récupéra son épée, qu’elle rangea dans sa poitrine comme si c’était un fourreau très ordinaire. La tâche était d’ailleurs plus ardue que pour n’importe quel _katana_ court. Le _nodachi_ étant très long, il lui fallait oeuvrer avec patience pour la ramener en elle. C’était surtout une question d’habitude. Hoshikuma était ainsi indissociable de son sabre, car elle en était le fourreau ; et l’épée, une projection de son âme.

« Je suis également contente de te retrouver, Ibaraki. Comme je te le disais tout à l’heure, je te cherchais. C’est Shuten qui m’a invoquée dans ce but.

-Shuten ?! Elle est là aussi ?

-Hélas… Shuten a été vaincue, et m’invoquer a été son dernier acte avant de disparaitre. Elle m’a également léguée ses pouvoirs de _Dharmapala_. »

Ibaraki n’eut pas le temps d’être triste car ce dernier terme la rendit soudain enthousiaste. Ses yeux brillaient d’une flamme d’admiration, adressée autant à Shuten qu’à Hoshikuma.

« _Dharmapala_… » chuchotait-elle pour elle-même. « Elle a donc ascensionné en _Dharmapala_… Je suis si heureuse… »

Ceci étant dit, elle joignit les mains en un geste de prière. Un geste qu’elle n’avait pas l’habitude de faire, mais son admiration l’avait tant subjuguée qu’elle ne put le restreindre.

Un lent applaudissement de fit soudain entendre de tous.

« Hm ? Encore ? » fit Kippoushi du haut de son perchoir.

Une grande femme à la peau noire et aux cheveux ras, habillée d’un élégant costume trois pièces, s’approcha des deux onis.

« Mon Master… » indiqua Ibaraki.

« C’était très impressionnant Ibaraki, mais j’aimerais comprendre… » dit-elle d’un air amusé. Hoshi ne put savoir si son apparente sympathie était juste un masque ou non. « Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir achevée ? » Aux yeux de Hoshi, cette dernière question semblait sincère, cependant. « C’était pourtant simple. Tu l’avais à ta merci. Qu’est-ce qui peut bien stopper Ibaraki-Douji dans son élan et la transformer en adorable oni apprivoisée, hm ?

-Hoo ? Apprivoisée, moi ?! Kyahaha ! Tu es mon Master mais tu ne devrais pas me manquer de respect, humaine. C’est une _Dharmapala. _Une vraie héroïne. Force-moi à la tuer, et si par malheur je réussis, je te jure que je te tuerai aussi, d’une manière ou d’une autre.

-_Dharmapala_, hmm ? » répondit-elle songeuse, sans s’émouvoir des menaces d’Ibaraki. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hoshi et Kippoushi, qui l’avait rejointe.

« Qui est le Master ? », demanda-t-elle.

« C’est elle. » lâcha immédiatement Kippoushi en pointant sa collègue du doigt.

« Master _et Dharmapala_, donc. Je suis intriguée. Es-tu aussi une Servant, à l’origine ?

-Non, à l’origine, je suis humaine, pour ce que j’en sais… Je suis en fait une Demi-Servant. Hoshikuma-Douji est désormais mon seul nom. Maintenant que je me suis présentée, c’est votre tour.

-Je m’appelle Summer Gallagher. Je fais partie de l’Association des Mages. Tu as déjà dû en entendre parler, je présume.

-Vaguement. » répondit-elle en lançant un discret regard gêné à Kippoushi. « Je ne connais pas vraiment le monde magique actuel plus que ça. J’ai tout appris seule.

-Vraiment intriguant… » marmonna Summer, de nouveau dans ses pensées. « Tu as donc, malgré une éducation magique autodidacte, invoqué un Servant, et ce dernier a, d’une manière ou d’une autre fusionné avec toi, si je comprends bien. Mais si c’est le cas c’est…

-Un miracle ?.. Ce qui s’est passé est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais pour dire les choses autrement… Mon existence ici n’est pas un hasard. Madame, cette guerre du Saint-Graal, comme vous l’appelez, n’est pas une guerre ordinaire. La présence d’une _Dharmapala_ en est la preuve. Je suis ici avec une mission. J’ignore encore vers quel destin je me dirige, mais voyez. Je suis une _Dharamapala_ avec un Servant inhabituel ici présent… » dit Hoshi en désignant Kippoushi. « Ce qui se passe dans cette ville n’est pas normal, vous en conviendrez, n’est-ce pas ?

-Hmmm… En effet, ça commence à faire beaucoup. Entre tout ça et la barrière qui entoure la ville…

-Alors vous aussi l’avez remarqué, hm ?

-Je pensais à un tour joué par Caster… Mais Caster, c’est en fait vous. » Elle se massa les tempes. « Quelle casse-tête.

-Madame… » reprit Hoshi. « Je propose que nous nous allions, au moins temporairement. Il y a des forces qui nous dépassent qui sont en jeu ici. Par ailleurs, Ibaraki ne sera pas aussi coopérative avec vous qu’avec moi. Voyez-vous, mon but était de l’invoquer, mais le hasard a voulu qu’elle soit déjà invoquée. Par vous. »

Summer émit un long soupir exaspéré. Elle était coincée, et toute cette affaire l’intriguait. Elle ne voulait pas tout ruiner juste au nom du combat. Que ce soit une guerre du Graal ordinaire ou non, elle se devait d’abord d’en savoir plus sur ce qui se passait ici. Elle-même avait eu son lot d’étrangeté. Entre la barrière surpuissante qui la maintenait prisonnière dans cette ville, le fait qu’elle se soit retrouvée à avoir invoqué l’illustre Ibaraki-Douji alors que le catalyseur qu’elle avait utilisé pour son invocation n’avait rien à voir avec les onis, ou bien cette étrange paire qui semblait au centre de toutes ces anomalies… Elle dût bien se résoudre à admettre qu’effectivement, les évènements la dépassaient complètement. Depuis le temps, l’association des mages aurait dû apprendre à ses méfier des apparitions de Graal. Ce pinacle de l’artisanat magique était trop puissant pour l’humanité et apportait toujours son lot de problèmes. Elle était personnellement agacée par les mages qui se lançaient dans ce genre de guerres ridicules. Elle-même n’était là que parce que l’Association voulait absolument placer au moins l’un des leurs dans ce rituel macabre, pour observer, et bien sûr, au mieux, mettre la main sur ce Graal.

« Bien. J’accepte cette alliance. Mais gardez en tête que je reste également fidèle à l’association des Mages. Mon travail reste de récupérer le Graal à la fin. Mais pour l’instant, je ne peux rien faire d’autres que me rallier à vous. Cela fait aussi partie de mon travail de renseignement. Et puis… Vous m’intriguez.

-Très bien ! » s’exclama Hoshi. « Vous faites bien d’être intriguée, humaine. Vous ne serez pas au bout de vos surprises, et je l’espère, moi non plus. Ma mission ici-bas dépasse largement ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Evidemment le Graal me reviendra et vous serez aux premières loges. Pas que vous ayez vraiment le choix, n’est-ce pas Ibaraki ? »

Cette dernière répondit par un large sourire complice, découvrant ses dents acérées. Summer soupira de plus belle. Et voilà, se dit-elle, c’était parti pour une nouvelle guerre du Graal inhabituelle. Elle aimait ce travail, malgré le danger qu’il représentait et la fatigue qui en résultait. Bien entendu, c’était une as de la fuite. C’est en connaissance de cause que l’Association l’envoyait d’ailleurs. Ce genre de rituel ne finissait jamais bien, il fallait savoir bien protéger ses arrières. A chaque fois c’était pareil. Un artefact exauceur de voeux apparaissait quelque part ; on donnait par défaut à ce genre d’artefact le nom de Saint-Graal. Il s’agissait en fait souvent du même artefact, migrant sans cesse, apparaissant régulièrement dans différentes parties du monde, sans qu’on puisse expliqué comment. Il pouvait aussi être appelé. Il est arrivé plusieurs fois que des mages invoquent volontairement cet artefact. Avides, des mages du monde entier accouraient alors vers le lieu de son apparition pour mettre la main dessus, avec des motivations allant de la recherche magique à la gloire et la fortune. Alors le rituel se mettait en place. Le Graal ne pouvant exaucer qu’un voeu à la fois, ce dernier était programmé pour permettre aux sept meilleurs mages d’invoquer chacun un Servant. Seul le Master du dernier Servant debout avait alors accès au Graal. Ce sont les créateurs originels du Graal qui avaient mit en place ce système, pour apaiser leur désaccords. Mais comme lors de cette toute première guerre du Graal, les choses prenaient souvent un tournant tragique. Des puissances beaucoup trop grandes pour l’humanité entraient en jeu lors de ces évènements. L’Association des Mages et l’Église faisaient de leur mieux pour contenir ces puissances, avec relativement peu de succès. Ce qui se passait ici semblait l’une des guerres du Graal les plus bizarres auxquelles elle avait participé. Au bout d’un moment, face à un tel déroulé des évènements, il valait mieux suivre le courant plutôt que de l’affronter. Elle finirait toujours par retomber sur ses pattes, à un moment ou à un autre. Pour l’instant c’est la curiosité qui l’emportait. Elle verrait bien où cette étrange oni la mènerait…

« Dooonc ! » finit-elle par dire d’une voix forte, couvrant les bavardages naissants des onis et de Kippoushi. « Par quoi on commence ? La barrière ?

-C’est ça ! » répondit Hoshi en cheffe toute désignée. « Non seulement le ou la responsable de cette barrière est une cible toute désignée, mais en plus, iel pourrait nous permettre de comprendre exactement ce qui se passe dans cette ville, et ce que je devrais faire ensuite pour accomplir mon destin.

-Ton destin, qui est ? » tenta Summer.

« Une simple humaine ne pourrait comprendre et de toute façons ne pourrait pas approuver. Je ne suis pas décidée à te partager cela pour l’instant. Garde juste en tête qu’en tant que _Dharmapala_, je suis, bien malgré moi, une autorité supérieure ici. J’avais du mal à l’admettre jusque maintenant, mais la présence d’Ibaraki m’a d’avantage éclairée. Je suis au coeur de cette histoire de Graal. Il apparait évident qu’il me revient, car le destin m’a investie de la mission de le ramener.

-Eh bien, c’est ce que nous verrons, Hoshikuma-Douji. Je ne suis désormais plus qu’une observatrice. Cela ne me dérange pas en soi, mais garde en tête qu’au moindre faux-pas, c’est moi qui prendrait le relais, quitte à ce que cela contredise ton fameux destin.

-Ahahah, estime-toi heureuse que je ne te prenne pas juste tes sceaux de commande. Je l’ai déjà fait à un Master. » précisa-t-elle en passant sa main sur les glyphes décorant son visage. « Je peux le refaire encore.

-Je… m’en passerai, merci. » fit Summer, mine de rien un peu effrayée. Avec le recul, elle avait vraiment fait le bon choix. Même en forçant Ibaraki à lui obéir, elle aurait sans doute été balayée par ce Master et son Servant, dont les paramètres dépassaient tout ce qu’elle avait pu voir jusque maintenant dans sa carrière. Une fois encore, elle aimait son job, mais qu’est-ce qu’il était éreintant… Elle avait déjà hâte d’être en vacances.


End file.
